Ocean Eyes
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Matt Hardy gets left behind by his brother...again. On his way looking for Shane he sees HER, for the first time. MattxOcean
1. First Sight

"I'm gonna kill him," Matt Hardy mutters as he walks down the hall.

Jeff Hardy, his brother was supposed to wait for him but once again, he left without Matt.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him when i get home", Matt says to himself.

"I better find a way outta this hell hole," he says.

_"I wonder if Shane's still here, he might be in the gym playing basketball. The weirdo likes to stay after school,"_ Matt thinks and chuckles to himself.

He walks over to the gym and he hears the sound of someone playing basketball.

"Good, he's still here", Matt says to himself and plays the door open.

He freezes at the sight before his eyes. In front of him is a beautiful girl with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail shooting hoops.

He stares at her in awe as she shoots a perfect shot time after time. After what seems like hours, she pulls the pony tail out of her hair and shakes her head.

Matt, leaning against the door frame, loses his balance and starts to fall but manages to grab the handle of the door. The girl turns to the door after hearing the sound, her ocean blue eyes lock onto his brown ones.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder yanks him into the hallway.

"Hey Matt! What are you still doing here?" His friend Shane exclaims.

"Uh...." his mind is blank thinking about the mystery girl's blue eyes locking onto his.

"Dude?" Shane rises his eyebrow confused.

"Oh! My idiot brother left without me again and i was looking for you. I need a ride."

"Ok, I'm about ready to leave, i just need to grab my bag in the locker room."

"Ok." Matt replies then he sees Shane about to walk into the gym. "Wait!" he yells.

"Huh?" Shane looks at Matt like he's crazy.

"Don't go through there!"

"Why?"

"I think they just polished the floor. You should go around the other way or forget about the bag."

"Dude they polished yesterday" Shane says rolling his eyes, "Anyway since when did that stop me? I'll be right back."

Shane walks into the gym with Matt looking in behind him nervous. Matt steals a glance in and sees the girl is gone. He sighs in relief and slumps against the wall. "There's something about that girl..." Matt mutters to himself.


	2. Ocean

_He looks into her eyes and slowly closes the gap between them. His lips centimeters from hers, so close he can feel her warm breath play on his lips..._

**Ring! Ring! Ring!** His alarm screams.

Matt bolts upright quickly before realising it was just a dream. This was the 100th time he dreamed about her.

Her.

Long black hair, killer smile, curves to die for, and amazing ocean blue eyes that drive his heart wild.

Her.

"God i gotta find out her name," he says to himself as he climbs out of bed.

After dressing quickly, Matt meets his brother Jeff downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Matt," Jeff says.

"Hey," Matt replies his mind still replying his dream.

"TWF tonight right?"

"Ya, it's Thursday right?" Matt asks sarcastically.

"I'm bringing my friend with me. We'll take Dad's truck." Jeff replies.

"Ok," Matt replies standing up grabbing his keys, "Ready to go?"

"Ya," Jeff answers and follows Matt out the door.

-After School-

"Matt!" Jason yells, "When are we gonna start?"

"Once my idiot brother and his friend get here."

"New guy?"

"Maybe, i haven't met him yet. But he'll have to pass the newbie match to pass first," Matt saus as he crosses his arms, "Against me."

"We're here!" Jeff's voice comes from behind Matt.

"Jeff! What the hell took so lon..." Matt stops abruptly as he turns to see her right next to his little brother.

Her!

"Sorry dude, we had to get gas then we got lost on the way back," Jeff explains.

"It's ok," Matt replies softly as he stares at the girl who has been haunting his dreams.

"You don't have to be all...wait wait. It's ok? Alright who are you and where is my brother?" Jeff says and she laughs besides him.

Matt blushes lightly as he tries to hide his embarrassment.

"Well whoever you are, this is my friend Ocean."

_"Ocean?" _he asks himself, "_Different, beautiful, perfect."_

She extends her hand to him, "Matt right?" she asks smiling.

He freezes for a moment before shaking her hand and responding, "Yep," then smiling.

"Jeff talks about you all the time," she laughs.

"What does he says you're a great brother but a dork," she replies chuckling.

Matt replies blushing deep red, "Dork? Jeff you're one to talk you freak!"

"Jeez Matthew, no need for name calling," Jeff responds.

"Don't call me Matthew, Jeffrey,"Matt says angrily.

Suddenly Shane shows up slipping between Matt and Jeff, greeting Ocean.

"Well hello there newbie," Shane says smiling.

"Yo." Ocean responds laughing.

"So, you wrestle? Hot!" Shane says winking.

"Since i was little, i love it," she responds.

"Stick around long enough and you just might find something or someone else you love here," Shane says winking once again with a grin.

Jealousy rips though Matt like fire as Shane flirts with Ocean.

_"She mine!" _he screams in his head gritting his teeth. He smacks Shane's back hard and growls, "Greggory you have a match. Now. As in right now!"

Shane jumps back and looks at Matt.

"Greggory? You know i go by Shane dude. And since when!?"

"Since now," Matt snarls.

"Matt you need some fucking help," Shane says walking away.

Matt watches Shane's retreating figure and turns back to Ocean to see her watching him.

"Daaaaaaamnm way to enforce that big boss man," she says laughing.

Her laughter melts his jealousy in seconds and he slide closer to her.

"I guess so," he laughs.

"Big boss man, now ain't that sexy," she winks sending his heart into panic.

"So how do i join TWF?" she asks.

"Matt you idiot!" Shane says walking back over, "It's you vs. newbie match right now!"

"What!?" Matt exclaims and looks over at Ocean.

"Ah, that's how," she looks at Matt and winks, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Oh you think so?" Matt asks leaning into her, "We'll see about that."

Ocean leans in closer to him so close he begins to think she might kiss him, before saying, "We'll see about that." and stepping back laughing.

"We'll you have some fancy wrestling gear go put on big boy?" she asks chuckling.

"Why yes i do," he responds, "I'll be right back."

He walks into his house with his mind still focused on the match. He rejoins Ocean and the group a few minutes later where he looks at Ocean.

"Well you got some gear or something?" he asks.

She looks down at her clothes. "Oh duh!" she says and pulls her shirt off to reveal a bathing suit like top, then stripping her jeans uncovering wrestling tights.

"Ready?" she asks crossing her arms and smirking.

Staring at Ocean in her wrestling gear, perfect curves, strong yet slim body, Matt's pre-match adrenaline fades quickly as he realizes what's about to happen.

He's going to be wrestling the girl he's been fanasing about since the day he first saw her, and didn't even know her name until 20 minutes ago.

_"I'm gonna be holding the girl i've been dreaming of in my arms in a few minutes...yes in a violent way but still!"_ Matt says to himself.


	3. The Match

Matt swallows hard looking at Ocean. She looks into his eyes making him suddenly look down. Which is when he realised, his pants are sticking out futher than normal and seeminly toward Ocean.

"Oh shit," he hisses under his breath blushing like crazy.

Ocean rises an eyebrow and asks, "You ok Matt?"

He swallows hard again before replying, "Perfect."

"You sure?" she asks stepping closer to him, "You look like you're gonna be sick."

"I'm fine, lets get to the match," Matt says walking away trying to calm himself down.

He watches Ocean talk with Shannon from his entrance spot while he waits for his music to start.

The his music hits and walks through the tarp covered entrance and climbs into the trampoline ring to face the entrance and wait for Ocean to appear.

"Legs Like That" suddenly screams from the boombox as Ocean appears from behind the tarp.

Matt watches memorized by her body and the music beating in the background.

_Look out,_

_She'll tear your heart out._

_Look out,_

_She'll rock your_

_world there's no doubt._

_She comes and goes when she wants to._

_I'll do anything she wanted me to,_

_Who would blame me?_

_With legs like that..._

_Here she comes again,_

_she makes me wanna sin._

_My heart stops when i _

_think about here coming. _

_Her legs go on and on for days. _

_She's got a hold on me,_

_it's a _tragety_._

_That i would never get the chance _

_I have her close to me._

_When she moves she takes my breath away._

Matt shakes his head trying to focus back on the match as Ocean climbs into the ring.

Jeff rings the bell for the match to start and Ocean instantly springs onto Matt slamming his face into the trampline. She climbs onto his back locking her hands under his chin yanking back forcefully as Matt struggles to escape. He thrashes wildly finally knocking her off him and he locks his arms around her from behind lifting him up and dropping her backwards. She quickly jumps up charging at Matt as he DDT's her. She struggles to fight him off as she tries to get up when her hand brushes against Matt's ever so hard pants. She looks up at him to she he blushing like crazy before pulling him down to the trampoline with her. She jumps up as he tries to get a hold of the ropes to stand back up. Once up she races toward him locking her arm around his neck then forcefully bringing his head down on her knee to pin him quickly.

_1,2,3 And your winner, Ocean!_

Ocean leans down to help Matt up. Brushing the hair out of his face she smiles at him.

"So boner boy I'm i in the TWF?" she asks laughing.

Matt blushes deep red and answers, "Ya, you're amazing," he says looking at the ground.

She lifts his chin making him look at her, "You're not half bad yourself Matt," she smiles and stands up offering him her hand.

He takes it and stands up looking down at their intertwined fingers.

_"I want her so bad," _he thinks to himself, _"But does she want me too?"_


	4. Feelings Surface

-6 Monthes Later-

Matt slams his locker closed after a long day and and a particularly brutual math period. Heading around the corner he runs smack into Ocean.

"Sorry!" Matt says quickly.

"It's ok Matt," she says laughing and looping her arm in his dragging him toward the door, "Lets get going, wrestling today! Woot!" she smiles up at him.

"Right, lets get a move on Miss Laight!" he says following behind her. 6 months and he still wasn't used to the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, running up grabbing him by the arm and yanking him away. Her touch on his skin drives his heart crazy every time. He glances down at her as the walk to his truck and sighs. She's his best friend, but he wants more. To be able to take her in his arms, caress her, and kiss her lips. To be able to call her his, and only his. He hates the way other guys look at her, it sends fire coursing through his body wishing he could just pull her into his arms and shield the guys away.

They reach his truck and Ocean climbs into the passenger seat and Matt starts the engine on the drive back to his house as Ocean and him talk about their day.

"So how was your day?" Matt asks glancing at Ocean from corner of his eye.

_"God she's beautiful," _he thinks to himself.

"Same old same old. Pretty boring day. I hate C lunch with a passion, lunch seems forever away and none of my friends have it, i have to sit by myself bored whole lunch unless some asshole guy comes over trying to hit on me", she sighs and rolls her eyes, "You?"

"Pre-calc is killing me! And i might have something to solve your lunch problem as long as you don't consider me 'one of those asshole guys'," he laughs pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She opens the paper looking at his schedule change and hoots.

"Sweeeeet!" she says holding out the 'e',"We have lunch together now," she looks over at him and smiles, "Looks like you just can get rid of me," she laughs.

"And why would i ever want to get rid of you?" Matt asks pulling into his yard and killing the engine.

"I don't know," she laughs, "Maybe i annoy you or I'm around to much?"

Matt stays quiet for a minute before leaning over close to Ocean and whispering in her ear, "More like not around enough," and surprises himself and Ocean by kissing her cheek then slides out of the truck.

Ocean stays frozen there for a minute before slipping out behind him and following him to the backyard. Matt glances at her wondering how she took and she reaches her hand out towards his. He takes it in his and blushes dark red when she looks up at him and the walk out to the TWF area.

"Hey Ocean!" Shane exclaims running over not noticing her and Matt's intertwined fingers, "I gotta show you this new move!" he grabs her arm and yanks her away from Matt.

Matt watches as he taste the bitter taste of jealousy on the tip of his tongue. Shane has his arms wrapped behind Ocean, sliding his hands up her stomach in what most certainly did not look like a wrestling move. He walks over to the edge of the trampoline where he grabs Shane's leg.

"I just set you up a match with Jason now. So quit practicing and get ready! Oh by the way, i expect to see that new move you were just showing Ocean to be used on Jason in the next match. You know, so i get a good look at it to access it,"Matt he says shooting daggers from his eyes at Shane.

"What!? And no i don't actually...i just...fine," Shane stalks away angry.

Matt climbs up into the ring with Ocean and looks down as she studies him. She walks over and strokes his cheek softly and says, "You ok Matt? You don't seem to great right now," she looks at him with concern.

"Um....ya....i mean..no. Not really," he looks into her eyes, "Hey can we go for a walk quick?" he asks.

"Sure," she replies and climbs out of the makeshift ring heading toward the trees. Matt follows behind catching up and taking her hand. They walk in silence a few minutes before Matt stops and sits down motioning Ocean to sit next to him.

"Ocean..." he starts, "I...i have to tell you something," he stops and breaks a pine cone.

"You can tell me anything Matt, that's what I'm here for," she replies placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm not normally that cold like that to Shane...i just...he...keeps making me mad."

"What did he do?"

"He...he keeps touching you," Matt responds turning red and stares at the ground.

"That bothers you?"

"Ya...a lot. It drives me crazy i just want to strangle him. Ocean?" he says looking up.

"Ya?" she responds looking into his eyes.

"I...I really like you. Since the day i first saw you in the gym, the feelings seem to scream at me every time I'm near you," he says looking deep into her eyes and continues, "So i guess what i want to ask you is, will you go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

Ocean leans toward him kissing him on the cheek and replying,"It's not like i could say no if i wanted to, not with those big chocolate brown puppy dog eyes of yours."

Matt stands up smiling reaching his hand down to help her up. She grabs it but instead pulling him back down.

"And by the way . I'm gonna have to wear a dress for it, so you better make it worth it," she laughs releasing his shirt and standing up.

Matt grins at her like a little boy on Christmas morning and takes her hand.

"I promise I'll make it the best time you've ever had," he says.

And they head back to Matt's backyard hand in hand.


	5. Perfection Or Not?

-Homecoming Night-

Matt looks at himself in the mirror fixing his tie for the millionth time. Butterflies seemed to have nested in his stomach and flutter with his every movement.

"I can't believe I'm really going to the dance with Ocean," he whispers to himself softly.

He walks over to his bed stand, opens the drawer, and pulls out a slim, long, velvet box and slides it into his suit jacket. Walking toward the mirror he takes one last glance at his reflection before closing the door and heading out to his truck.

Pulling into Ocean's driveway, Matt sits for a minute trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach before stepping out of the truck. He walks up to the front door and knocks softly. Ocean's mom swings up the door and yanks Matt inside quickly.

"Well don't you clean up nicely! You look ever handsome tonight Matthew," she smiles at him and ushers him to the bottom of the stairs. "Ocean honey! Matthew's here!"

"I'm coming one second!" Ocean yells from her room followed by a bang and i loud curse of "Shit!"

Matt smiles to himself noting to ask what happened later. Suddenly Ocean's mom breaks into a soft cry and Matt looks up to the top of the stairs to see Ocean.

His breath is knocked out of him and he just stares. At the top of the stares, is the girl he loves looking more beautiful than ever before. Snug black dress hugging her curves in just the right places, long black hair curled at the bottoms, and of course her beautiful eyes popping out from the eyeliner.

Ocean walks down the stairs to stand beside Matt who instantly held his arm out for her and whispers, "You look so beautiful."

Ocean blushes lightly and replies, "You don't look to bad yourself ."

Matt looking into Ocean's eyes almost forgets about the box in his pocket.

"Oh wait one second!" Matt exclaims pulling the box out of his pocket and hands it to Ocean.

She opens the box inside to see a sapphire encrusted heart pendent. Ocean's eyes grow big and she looks at Matt and says softly, "Whoa, it's amazing," she looks up at him smiling.

He whispers softly in her ear, "Just like you."

Ocean blushes lightly and looks into his eyes, "Can you help me put it on?" she holds it up to him.

"Sure," he responds softly taking it from her. She lifts up her hair and Matt puts it around her neck carefully clipping the delicate clips together. Ocean shivers a little at his warm breath on her neck. Once he clipped it together they turn toward to door.

Ocean's mother grabs them both and puts them in front of the door grabbing a camera.

"No one leaves until i take pictures," she announces looking at Ocean and Matt, "Aw you two are so adorable together. Matthew stand behind Ocean with you arms around her waist. Ocean lean into Matthew's chest." Ocean and Matt get into their positions as her mom snaps away.

"Alright you two, get a move on i don't want to make you late," she smiles and practically shoves them out the door.

Matt takes Ocean's hand and leads her to his truck opening the passenger side door. She's rises an eyebrow at him and says, "You know I can open my own door right?"

"Of course, but I want to do it for you," he smiles shutting the door after she climbs in and he climbs in the other side.

The arrive at the school and Matt takes Ocean's arm as they walk up toward the gym entrance. The music is blasting from all directions and people are dancing everywhere. Matt and Ocean walk toward the punch table each grabbing a cup and finding chairs along the side to sit in.

Matt sips his punch while looking over the rim of the cup at Ocean.

_"God she's beautiful,"_ he thinks, _"I hope i don't screw this up."_

The continue to sit and glance at each other for the next few minutes before Matt stands up and offers his hand out to Ocean.

"Can i have this next dance?" he asks.

"Sure," she smiles taking his hand and they head out to the dance floor. The previous song is just ending and suddenly, "Sexy Back" starts streaming from the speakers. Matt turns bright red at the song not knowing what to do. Ocean laughs then rises an eyebrow.

"Looks like I'll direct this dance" she says sliding in close to him.

She turns her back to him bumping up against his chest sliding down him. She turns around and runs her hand down his cheek as he leans into her nearly falling over when she turns. She twists behind him holding his hands behind his back and slide her hand up his back.

Starting to get into the dance, Matt slips out of her grip and runs his finger up from the bottom of her throat to her chin and sings along with the song growling it softly in her ear.

"Dirty Baaaabe. You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if i misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way," Matt sings in her ear as the dance closely together.

At the end of the song they fall into each other laughing.

"Well that was interesting," Ocean says between laughs.

"Yes, yes it was. Get your sexy on," Matt says winking and bursts into laughter.

Ocean hugs Matt's waist resting her head on his chest.

"You were right, this is fun," Ocean says.

"Well since i was right, could i maybe...have a kiss for being right?" he asks softly.

"Hm, maybe i cou-" Ocean says getting cut off.

"Ocean!", Shane exclaims running over, "And Matt," he says smiling.

He grabs her arm and pulls her in for a hug then looks her over.

"And may i say, Daaaamn looking fiiiine girl," Shane says grinning.

Ocean laughs, "Thanks Shane."

"So whatcha doing?" he asks hugging her again running his hand down her back.

Anger courses through Matt's veins as he watches Shane practically feel his date up.

_"Why the hell can't he just leave us alone!"_ Matt exclaims in his head, _"She's mine you asshole! Back up!"_

Matt practically growling through his teeth watches Shane flirt with Ocean.

"You came with Matt right?" Shane asks Ocean.

"Yep, we got her about an hour ago," Ocean replies.

"That's cool. Driving his friend to the dance," Shane says.

"Well we came here as-" Ocean tries to say before Shane places his hand over her mouth.

"Say no more sexy," he says winking. "So how bout a dance." He takes her by the arm and leads her away from Matt.

Ocean glances back as Shane pulls her away to see the anger and sadness on Matt's face.

Matt watches them dance from the side thinking of ways to make Shane pay when the song ends and he sees Shane pull Ocean close to him and bends down to try to kiss her.

His jaw drops at the sight, then he realises she's not kissing him.

_"She's shoving him away!" _Matt screamed in his head happily smiling; but his smile quickly drops when he sees Shane pull her closer holding her arms down, forcing the kiss on her.

Filled with anger Matt stomps across the room not taking his eyes off Shane until breaks off the kiss and Ocean shoves him away.

"Shane I said no!" she says, "And no, means no."

Shane grins at her, "Babe, I know you'll come around. No girl can resist this," he says motioning to himself, "For long."

Shane strokes her cheek, "You'll come around sooner or later. And we you do, i'll be right here waiting."

Matt comes up behind Shane the anger boiling through him as he clenches his fists.

"Shane!" Matt growls, "I'd like it if you could keep your fucking hands off my date." Matt's shaking his hands curled into fists.

"Wow cool it Matt. Date? Nah really?" Shane laughs looking at Matt then turning to wink at Ocean.

He starts to walk away but then grabs Matt's arm pulling him to the side.

"Matt, watch out. I always get the girls and you know it. She'll be hanging off me soon. I don't want to see you get hurt bud, but the ladies dig me," Shane says smirking before walking off.

Matt stands frozen in place his fists at his sides staring after where Shane disappeared to.

_"He does get everything he wants...the ladies hang off him. But...but Ocean's different. She's like me...right?"_ he asks himself.


	6. Amazed

Feeling a hand on his arm Matt turns around coming face to face with Ocean. He tries to smile but fails and a look of pain flashes over his features. Ocean reaches up and strokes his cheek.

"You ok Matt?" she asks.

"I don't know," he says looking down the hurt on his face evident. "I really don't know."

"Do you want to dance?" she asks.

_"I have to tell her the truth, the whole truth,"_ Matt thinks to himself, _"I'll tell her after a dance..."_

"Ok," Matt replies taking her hand as she leads him to the dance floor.

"Amazed" softly exits the speakers as Matt wraps his arms around Ocean's waist. She rest her head against his chest as the both sway back and forth the connection between them sparking for them both. Matt softly whispers the lyrics in Ocean's ear.

_Every time our eyes meet,_

_This feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more than I can take._

_Baby, when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me, _

_And it just blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone,_

_Or anything._

_I can hear you thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you._

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side._

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

Ocean lifts her head off Matt's chest and looks up at him, his eyes meeting hers. They stare into each others eyes as the song continues and they sway back and forth Matt's arm around Ocean's waist.

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_You're hair all around me,_

_Baby, you surround me,_

_And touch every place in my heart. _

_Oh it feels like the first time, _

_Every time._

_I wanna spend the whole night,_

_In your eyes._

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_I just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side. _

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

_Every little thing that you do,_

_I'm so in love with you._

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side._

_Forever and Ever_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Ooooh_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

As the last line tumbles out and the ending music streams from the speakers, Matt leans in slowly toward Ocean.

She lifts her head up toward his and their lips meet in a soft kiss as the music comes to an end.

And Matt whispers, "Ocean I love you."


	7. Mine

Kissing his lips again Ocean whispers back, "I love you to Matt, so much."

Matt looks down at Ocean and hugs her close to his chest his heart beating rapidly.

_"Did she just say that?" _Matt asks himself, _"She said she loves me!" _

Lifting her chin again Matt kisses her once again but with a little more passion running his hand down her back. She breaks off the kiss and grabs his tie leading over to the side.

"Just so we're not in the middle of the floor," she says laughing then kissing him again.

He kisses her back running his tongue along her lip and looks at her lovenly.

_"So much can happen in an hour,"_ Matt says to himself. He strokes her cheek and she wraps her arms around his neck smiling. Playing softly in the background is "Unbelievable".

_But sometimes i felt like i could give up,_

_But you came and changed my whole world now_

_I'm somewhere I've never been before_

_Now i see...what love means._

_It's so Unbelievable,_

_And I don't wanna let it go._

_It's something so beautiful_

_Flowing down like a waterfall._

_I feel like you always been_

_Forever a part of me._

_It's so unbelievable_

_To finally be in love_

_Somewhere i never thought i'd be._

"It's right," he whispers softly in her ear.

"What's right?" she asks resting her head on his chest.

"The song. It's so unbelievable, love i mean," he smiles kisses the top of her head.

Ocean smiles and kisses his chest then checks the time and sighs. "We should get going soon Matt."

"Ya probualy. One more dance then we get going?" Matt asks.

Ocean smiles at him. "Sure, sounds good to me."

They head back out to the floor when Matt gets an idea.

He grins and says, "Wait right here," he heads over to the Dj and asks, "Hey can you play "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden?"

"Suuuure dude," the Dj replies shuffling through songs.

Matt slips through the crowd back to Ocean smiling.

"Miss me?" he asks.

"Ya! What the hell took you so long?" she asks laughing.

"Wanted to make a request to the Dj quick," he stops for a moment hearing the song start playing, "And there it is," he takes her in his arms and rests his head on her shoulder.

_Maybe it's intution_

_But some things you just don't question._

_Like in your eyes _

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think i found my best friend._

_I know that it might sound_

_A little crazy but i believe._

_I knew I loved you before I met you._

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew i loved you before i met you._

_I have been waiting all my life._

_There's just no rhyme or reason._

_Only this sence of completion,_

_And in your eyes._

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for._

_I think i found my way home._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but i believe._

_I knew i loved you before i met you,_

_I think i dreamed you into life._

_I knew i loved you before i met you._

_I have been waiting all my life._

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you._

_I knew i loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew i loved you before i met you_

_I have been waiting all my life._

_I knew i loved you before i met you_

_I think i dreamed you into life._

_I knew i loved you before i met you_

_I have been waiting all my life._

_I knew i loved you before i met you_

_I knew i loved you before i met you._

"Ocean," Matt whispers.

"Yea?" she responds clinging to his waist.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asking praying he didn't ask to early.

"Of course you knucklehead," she says, "I said i love you so i kinda think it's implied," she smiles at him.

He smiles back wrapping his arms tightly around his new girlfriend.

"Mine," he whispers softly holding her close.

Ocean grins up at him and whispers, "Yours."


	8. Slumber Party

Walking hand in hand out of the school Ocean's phone vibrates. She pulls it out and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's mom. How's the dance?"

"Best to EVER," Ocean responds smiling at Matt.

"You'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow!" her mom squeals.

"Tomarrow?"

"Yes, I had to take your father to the ER."

Ocean's eyes grow big as she responds, "What!? What happened!?"

Clearly confused, Matt squeezes her hand softly.

"Calm down Hun, everything is fine. Just another kidney stone. But he needs to stay over night so I'm staying overnight with him. I got off the phone with Gil a few minutes ago, you're staying with Matt and Jeff tonight. Gil agreed and i knew you didn't take your key and i locked the door. I have to go now dear, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Ok, bye Mom," Ocean replies closing her phone.

"What was that about?" Matt asks.

"Mom asking about the dance and telling me Dad is in the hospital," she replies.

"Oh God is he ok?" Matt asks instantly with concern.

"Yea, just another kidney stone. But he has to stay overnight and Mom's with him, so Gil said I could stay with you guys tonight. So I'm going home with you," she says smiling at him.

"Ooh, ok," Matt replies opening her door then getting in his. "So slumber party tonight then?" Matt asks winking.

"If you want to call it that, then ya," she laughs.

They get to Matt's house when suddenly Matt yells, "Race ya to the door!" and takes off running.

"No fair you bastard!" she yelling climbing out of the truck. "You're wearing pants and don't have these death trap shoes on!"

Ocean slips her shoes off and chases after Matt the best she can. Matt's standing at the door grinning by the time Ocean catches up. She walks up to him and smacks his shoulder.

"Fine," Matt says lifting Ocean up in his arms, "I'll carry ya!"

"Matthew Moore Hardy put me down!"she laughs kicking.

"Do you reeeeally want me to put you down?" Matt asks nuzzling her neck.

"On second thought..." she replies leaning into him, "I'm good."

Matt laughs opening the door and walks through kissing Ocean softly.

"There you guys a..." Jeff starts to say as he walks into the room to see Matt and Ocean kissing.

"Well it looks like I REALLY missed something," Jeff says staring out them jaw dropped.

Ocean blushes and Matt grins at him.

"Ya sure did baby bro," Matt replies kissing Ocean's cheek, "This amazing firecracker right here is now my girlfriend."

"So you two are dating now?" Jeff asks his eyes bugging out.

"Yep," Matt says setting Ocean down but still firmly holds her hand.

Jeff looks at their hands and rises an eyebrow, "Someone's protective."

"Mine," Matt growls and Ocean laughs.

"Guys I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I'm beat and i need to get this damn dress off. So could we maybe speed it up little bit?"

"Oh ya, I wanted to show you two my new painting. But it can wait," Jeff replies. "And by the way, you look very pretty tonight," Jeff says smiling.

"Thanks Jeff. Glad to know this torture device at least looks good," she says laughing. "Oh and Matt, i don't have any clothes, could i borrow some?"

"Of course," Matt smiles leading her to his bedroom. "So beddy bed time?" he asks laughing.

"Ya," she chuckles sitting on the edge of his bed.

He claws through his drawer pulling out a WWF t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. "Will this work," he asks turning around.

"Perfect," she says taking them from him. He turns around and taking his suit off stripping to his jeans. "I sleep in just my boxers, that ok with you?" he asks.

"I'm fine with it," she laughs. "But can you help me out here? I can't get this damn thing off!"

Matt turns around to see Ocean struggling with her dress and starts to laugh. "Sure thing," he walks over and starts to slide down the zipper on the back of her dress when he notices there's nothing underneath. His heart skips a beat his finger lingering on the zipper.

"Everything ok back there?" Ocean asks laughing.

"Uh...you don't have anything under the dress do you?"

"Well my bra but besides that no. I just need you to unzip it," she says.

"Ok," he says sliding the zipper down quickly and covers his eyes.

"Um, Matt you ok?" she asks turning around looking at him while holding the dress up.

"Ya, i'm waiting for you to change," he says.

"I look that bad or something?" she asks laughing.

"Hell no! I don't want to feel like i'm taking advantage of you or something," he replies blushing.

"Aw well that sweet," she says kissing his cheek.

She turns back around and changes into his t-shirt and boxers then pokes his arm.

"I'm done," she says, "You might want to change out of your though. And because don't want to take advantage of you either, I'll leave the room for you too change," she laughs leaving the room.

He hears her close the door as he opens his eyes.

_"That was really stupid to say," _he scolds himself as he changes out of his suit. He strips down to his boxers and walks out of the room to find Ocean. He finds her on the couch talking with Jeff. He looks her over smiling to himself.

_"Either I'm crazy or there's something real hot about her wearing my clothes,"_ he laughs to himself walking into the room.

He sneaks up behind her and gives her a headlock. "I thought someone said they were tired not that they wanted to watch tv with my brother," Matt laughs holding her in the headlock.

She struggles against him, "I was waiting for you to get done changing Matthew, so let me go before i have to do something you very much will not like," she says laughing.

"And that would be?" he asks grinning at her.

"This," she reaches back quickly groping him tightly then releasing him as he drops his hold on her, his eyes big. "I said let go," she says laughing.

Eyes still big Matt replies, "Well you didn't have to grab my manhood!"

"Had to prove a point," she laughs and pulls his neck down and softly kisses him. "Love you Matt."

Melting into her he kisses her back and replies, "I love you too." He then lifts her up into his arms. "Bedtime Missy. Night Jeff," Matt says walking away with Ocean.

He sets her down then crawls into his bed and moves over to back room for Ocean.

He holds his arm out, "Coming?" He smiles at her.

She crawls into his bed with him and lies her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her head.

"You know, we've only been together about 6 hours and you already are climbing into my bed," Matt says laughing.

Ocean lightly smacks his shoulder, "Perv. If you'd prefer i could go share with Jeff if it makes you feel better."

"No!" Matt exclaims tightening his hold around her waist and looks at her with puppy eyes. "I want you in here with me." He nuzzles her neck taking in her scent and sighs happily.

"Fine i'll stay, just no more pervness," she laughs. "Night Matt," she whispers starting to doze off.

"Night Ocean," Matt whispers back, "I love you so much," he finishes sleep consuming him as he holds his love to his chest.


	9. 6 Months 1

"Wake up!" Matt's eyes fly open as his girlfriend leaps onto him.

"Jeez! Think you're loud enough?" Matt asks wrapping his arms around her and yawning.

"Well I could have been louder," she laughs kissing his cheek. "I'll meet you downstairs," she smiles and leaves his room.

Matt sits up and stretches, _"I can't believe it's been 6 months since the dance," _Matt says to himself pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _"Time sure flies."_

He finishes dressing, grabs a hat and heads out of his room down the stairs to the kitchen. Ocean's laying on the floor watching TV with Jeff. He smiles to himself at the sight of them arguing like normal and glances at the calender. April 7th.

_"April 7th..." _he thinks. _"Something about today..." _he stares at the ground thinking when he hears Jeff say, "So how do you feel old lady?" Jeff laughs and says, "Happy Birthday Ocean."

"Old lady? I'm 17 you dumbass," she replies laughing and shoves him.

"Sounds old to me, and hey!" Jeff replies acting hurt.

"Hey to you. You know what tomorrow is?" she laughs.

"Uhhhh national cleaning day?" he guesses with a smirk.

"If that was the case you would be held responsible for the destruction of a holiday," she tosses his wrapper lying on the floor at him. "It's my and Matt's 6 months."

"6 months? Damn time goes by fast."

Matt's eyes grow huge, _"Oh shit oh shit oh shit! 6 months together and her birthday this weekend! I totally forgot!" _he bangs his head on the counter. "What I'm i gonna do..." he says. He races back up the stairs and looks around desperately for an answer. Then he spots a postcard on his desk with the bold words, "Myrtle Beach" written across the front.

"Got it!" he exclaims grinning._ "We can drive down to Myrtle Beach for the weekend," _Matt pulls out his hidden pouch of money he keeps under his mattress sticks it in his pocket then shoves enough clothes for 2 days and his swimsuit then heads downstairs.

"Well you ready Ocean?" Matt asks leaning against the wall.

"For what?" she asks rising her eyebrow spotting the bag at Matt's feet.

"For birthday fun in the sun?" he asks laughing.

"Still not following ya," she replies.

"I'm taking you," he points at her, "To Myrtle Beach for the weekend for your b-day, and our 6 month anniversary," he says grinning at her.

"You remembered?" she asks smiling.

"Of course, how could I forget 2 such important days?"

"Because you forget dates all the time she says standing up, "But whatever, you remembered." She walks over and hugs him, "You're amazing."

He strokes her cheek, "Me? I think someone has this messed up, you're the amazing one," he replies. "But before this turns into an argument over who is amazing, lets hit the road, it's a long drive and need to drop by your house to get you clothes and tell your mom."

"Sounds good," Ocean follows him out the door and the drive over to Ocean's house to pick up some clothes. While Ocean packs Matt talks to her mom.

"I'm taking Ocean down to Myrtle Beach for the weekend for her birthday and our anniversary if that's ok," he says.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Matthew. Of course it's fine," she replies happily.

Ocean comes down the stairs from her room with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Matt asks.

"Yep," she replies.

Matt walks over to the bottom step and lifts her into his arms. "It's your b-day, today i treat you like my queen."

Ocean wraps her arms around his neck, "What did i do to deserve you?" she asks sighing happily as he carries her out to the truck.

"Exist," he says laughing opening the truck door, "And making my life amazing."

-3 1/2 Hours Later-

"Finally we're here!" Matt exclaims, "Damn traffic."

Ocean looks over at him and shakes her head. "Boy i didn't know you even knew that many cuss words," she laughs.

"I get mad in bad traffic," Matt mutters.

"Ya think?" Ocean laughs again. "But i love you and you foul mouth anyway," she says kissing him.

He kisses her back and strokes her cheek before breaking it off. "As much as i want to continue, we have to get to the beach, save some of that for later?"

"Of course," she laughs, "And ya we better."

They walk towards the beach hand in hand.

Once the pick a spot Matt fights with an umbrella for the better half of 20 minutes with Ocean standing by watching him laughing her butt off.

"It's not that hard! Let me do it!" she says trying to take it from him.

"No! I can do it!" Matt says finally snapping it up. "See!"

"Jeez calm down," she replies a small trace of hurt crosses her face.

Matt frowns and walks over to her and strokes her cheek, "I'm sorry baby, I just get mad when i can't do something...and i feel stupid asking for help..." he looks at her with his chocolate brown puppy eyes and she kisses him.

"It's ok Matthew," she replies poking his chest, "But I'm here for you no matter what. Whether it's opening an umbrella or something more," she smiles at him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he responds wrapping his arms around her. "Now how about getting into our bathing suits?"

"Sounds good," she responds backing out of his arms pulling her short off then slides her shorts down letting them drop to reveal her bikini.

Matt's eyes grow round as he looks her over, "Daaaaaaaamn girl!" he says.

She blushes looking down at her body, "Mom bought this few weeks ago and has been begging me to wear it, she said it looks great."

"Hell ya it looks great," he growls softly walking over to her running his hand up her arm, "God you look so sexy," he whispers.

"Well you are depriving me at the moment," she whispers back, "Take your damn shirt off," she laughs.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you what is rightfully yours now would i?" he asks lifting his shirt up little bit so the bottom of his abs are showing.

"Damn straight," she laughs. "Now lose the shirt mister."

He pulls his shirt off and drops it to the sand and unbuckles his pants sliding his jean off so he's now just in his swim trunks.

"Lets hit the water," he grins rushing over hauling her over his shoulder and runs toward the shore.

"Hey!" she yells as they hit the water. She the water and sand that got in her mouth at him and shoves him back. "Bastard!" she laughs.

Matt splashes under the water and comes back up and tackles Ocean. Shoving her under grinning, "Ocean meet the ocean!"

She comes back up spiting the water out, "Real funny Matthew," she says and crosses her arms.

Matt's smile instantly drops and he looks at her with puppy eyes, "I'm sworry," he says walking over to her, "I was get pwlaying," his lip quivers and he holds out his arms to his girlfriend.

"Not the puppy eyes!" she exclaims quickly turning around.

"Wocean," he whimpers from behind her.

She glances over her shoulder instantly cursing herself as her eyes met his puppy face. Her eyes soften and she turns around holding her arms out, "Get over here you big dummy," she laughs.

Matt's face lights up and he rushes into her arms hugging her tight, "I'm sworry," he says.

"I know you are," she says stroking his arm. "And i also know that your puppy face could be used as a weapon."

"You love the face admit it," he grins poking her nose, "Maybe i do...but doesn't make it any less annoying," she laughs.

"Hmmm, up for some ice cream?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me,"she replies.

Matt lifts Ocean into his arms and carries her up to their umbrella and they dry off and wrap the towels around them walking hand in hand up the pier.

"Dairy Queen!" Matt exclaims rushing in the door dragging Ocean in behind him.

"I swear you're like a little kid on crack sometimes!" she yells being tugged.

"Well then i guess i am about to become a little kid on crack AND ice cream! And what would you like?" he asks smiling.

"Looks like i get to babysit my boyfriend tonight, how nice," she laughs,"Anything with lots of chocolate. Your eyes are making me crave it."

"Ooh i like the sound of that," he winks and walks up to the counter to order. Ocean finds a booth and sits down waiting for Matt. He comes up carrying a chocolate shake and she rises her eyebrow.

"Ok....?" she says confused.

He holds up two straws, "Figured we could share, i don't need a lot of sugar for sure. And..." he blushes a little bit, "Couples in movies and shows share the shake a lot and...i wanted to with you."

"So, it seems like my big, tough, muscular, wrestler boyfriend is a hopeless romantic?" she reaches up and strokes his cheek, "It's pretty cute," she giggles softly

Matt's eyebrows rise and a smirk appears on his face, "I just made you giggle," he boasts.

Ocean covers her mouth and looks away, "I did not giggle."

"You so just did!" Matt says sitting down across from her. "You just so giggled like a girly girl you said you never would be."

Ocean keeps her gaze down angry that she actually giggled. She rises her head up to his gaze, "Fine i'll admit, you make the girly in me come out. Bastard brings out the person i try to suffocate!" she laughs lightly slapping his hand.

"Ah so my girlfriend has split personalities and one in trying to kill the other one," he thinks for a moment, "Isn't that enough to get entered into a crazy house?"

She narrows her eyes at him and gets any idea. She puts her finger tip on his lips and slowly slide down his neck and chest gripping his shirt pulling him closer to whisper seductively in his ear, "You don't know how crazy i could get with you baby."

Matt's heart pounds in his and every part of him is screaming for her. He slowly turns his head to meet his lips with hers, before she releases his shirt letting him fall back into his seat a few drops of sweat dripping down his cheek.

She grins at him, "Something wrong Matty?" she sips some of the shake sliding the straw slowly out of her mouth then back in for another sip.

"N-nothing. I'm good, real good," Matt trying hard to ignore the hardening of his pants.

"You sure baby? Anything you need, just ask," she replies winking at him.

"I-I'm fine," he replies staring at her.

"Ok, so don't you want some?" she asks offering him the other straw.

"Sure," he smiles sticking it in and taking a sip.

"Pretty good isn't it?" she asks.

"Ya, they make good shakes," not really paying attention to the shake, mostly just his girlfriend that just so happens to still be in her bikini.

"You know, I'm gonna go see if they have an bananas," she says getting up and walking toward the counter.

_"Bananas? Um ok..."_

He watches her walk back with one in hand. She peels it and slides it in her mouth and looks at Matt who just suddenly caught on, his eyes growing wide as she slides the whole thing in her mouth then pulls it back out laughing.

"Ok, I'll stop torturing you," she throws the banana out. "So what are we doing next?"

"Ummmm," Matt says still staring at her with a blank look. "Oh ya! Getting the hotel next then i have to get some stuff from the store while you stay there, then when it starts getting dark we'll head out," he smiles then quickly stands up,"I'll be right back," he says racing to the bathroom.

Ocean laughs and sits back and waits for him to come back. Finally he comes out and smiles, "Ready to get to the hotel?"

"Suuuuure," she responds standing up following him out the door.

They pack their stuff into Matt's truck and drive over to a Motel 8, Matt gets out to go get the room while Ocean traces patterns on the car door with her finger while whistling.

Matt comes back out with the keys and opens the door, "Ok lets get to our room babes," he smiles.

She smiles pack climbing out of the truck and grabs her bag. They head up to their room where they drop their stuff on the ground and plop on the bed. Matt wraps his arms around Ocean's waist and breathes in deeply.

"I love you Ocean," he whispers in her ear.

"I love you too Matty," she whispers back snuggling into his chest and starts to doze off in his arms.


	10. 6 Months 2

**Sorry it's so short and took while to get up. I got busy with Halloween and school stuff. But the reason for it being short, i needed a filler to get to the actually date which is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and the reviews! =) **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Ocean drifts to sleep, Matt slowly slips away from her placing a pillow in his spot and heads out the door to his truck.

_"Alright," _he thinks to himself, _"I need food, candles, blanket, new umbrella cause that other one sucks. Uhhh, what else..." _he grabs a cart and starts piling food, music, candles, blanket, umbrella, and cologne into his cart and races to the check out line and out to his truck.

Upon returning to the motel he pulls everything out of the back and runs down to the beach to set up, heading into the motel room 20 minutes later.

Ocean's still lying where he left her, he crawls onto the bed and kisses her cheek, "I'm back my sleeping beauty," he whispers.

She turns over and yawns wrapping her arms around his neck, "You left?"

"Nice to know i was so missed," he laughs stroking her cheek, "Almost time for the date i was talking about. But until then," he winks and holds an X-Box controller up and grins

"Oh your on," she says snatching a controller.

-20 Minutes Later-

"No far!" Matt whines pounding on his controller, "You're cheating!"

"Oh save your whining for your daddy Matthew!" she laughs.

GAME OVER PLAYER 2 WINS

"Dammit!" Matt yells throwing the controller on the ground and crosses his arms pouting.

Ocean smirks and kisses his cheek, "Boys and their toys," she laughs standing up."So when do we leave?"

Matt checks his watch, "Uhhh lets start getting ready now. Bathing suit by the way," he smiles at her.

"Bathing suit?" she questions looking at him.

He nods and replies, "Bathing suit."

"Ok," she grabs her bathing suit and cover up and heads to the bathroom. Matt quickly strips down and pulls his swim trunks on and a white t-shirt then sprays some of the cologne on him as Ocean walks back into the room.

"Whoa what the heck is that?" she asks sniffing the air.

Turning red Matt asks, "You don't like it?"

"No, it smells good, i mean really good!" she replies looking at him and smiles, "New cologne?"

"Yep," he laughs as she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his chest inhaling deeply.

"Well this one's a keeper."

"Glad you like," he says kissing the top of her head, "But time to get down to the beach."

He grabs a bandanna and quickly wraps it around Ocean's head to cover her eyes.

"Hey!" she exclaims as her sight goes black.

"Just for a minutes baby, i want the surprise to remain a surprise for as long as possible," he laughs.

Matt wraps his arm around her and leads her out the door to start what he'll later call, the best night of his life.


	11. Beach Date

Matt leads Ocean from the hotel room down to where the sand meets the pavement and starts heading down before slipping Ocean's bandanna off. She opens her eyes and gasps at the sight in front of her.

Candles line the sandy path toward the beach where an umbrella and blanket are stretched across the ground with a cooler and speaker next to it. The sun seemingly balancing on the tip of horizon and streaks of purple, pink, and blue race through the sky as waves smack the ocean shore.

Matt smiles and lifts Ocean up into his arms and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I figured we could take advantage of a nice night on the beach. All alone, quit, beautiful," Matt says sitting down on the blanket with Ocean in his arms, "But it's not nearly as beautiful as MY Ocean," he nuzzles her cheek.

She blushes lightly and hugs him tight, "God your so sweet, i must have done something really amazing to even be able to be near you," she laughs.

He chuckles and responds, "Well i think we went over this before, you're simple act of existing is more then i can ever match up with. Plus being here, with me, putting up with my bad times, sticking with me through everything. That's a lot more then i can even begin to match up with dates, candles, or beaches."

"Aw there you go again," she replies hugging him again, "God, I'm so lucky," she smiles up at him.

He smiles back and reaches around her to grab the cooler and bag.

"How about we eat?" he asks stroking her cheek.

"Aw," she frowns, "I don't wanna move," she pouts wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Who said anything about moving?" he asks laughing softly opening the cooler. He pulls out two sandwiches, a bag of chips, two Mountain Dews, and one plate. "I plan on feeding you Missy"

She rises an eyebrow and then laughs, "Alright ."

Matt rises one of the sandwiches to her mouth and a mischievous grin crosses her face and she turns her head. Matt slightly frowns trying to turn her chin back. She just ignores him then pushes the sandwich away.

"Dammit Ocean," Matt says starting to get a little frustrated, "I know you like to do things yourself but come i on i want to do it for you," he frowns and instantly starts the puppy eyes.

Ocean glances at him and replies, "Oh that's not it, I'm just trying to get you to "persuade" me into eating it," she says rising an eyebrow.

"Oh really," he says smirking, "How I'm i to do that?"

"That's your problem," she laughs and slips her hand under his shirt and traces her finger along his abs.

Matt shutters slightly and looks straight into her eyes, "You keep that up, and I'm gonna skip dinner all together and attack you right here!" he laughs and presses his lips to her.

She kisses him back holding him close before pulling back.

"Ok fine, I'll eat now," she laughs.

"Good," Matt replies picking up the sandwich again and holds it up to her mouth.

She eyes it for a few moments before taking a big bite and a look of shock crosses her face. She swallows and looks at him questionably.

"How did you know i like turkey, Swiss, mayo, and onions?" she asks him confused.

"I know a lot of the little things about you," he smiles, "The way you always smirk to the left side of your mouth, how when you smile the corner of your eyes crease just slightly, how when you first walk into the sunlight you sneeze 3 times, when your holding my hand your index finger runs along my knuckles, when we kiss your eyes squeeze shut tight and your bottom lip sticks out slightly more than the top, how you can't wink with your right eye, you love gray rainy days because they're calm, baby i could go on and on forever," Matt smiles at her.

She strokes his cheek and smiles back, "I can't believe you notice all that, heck i don't even notice all that."

Matt blushes and picks up his own sandwich and takes a bite trying to hide it. He sets the sandwich back down and Ocean is looking at him laughing.

"What?" he ask.

She points at his face and continues to laugh then leans forward, "Let me take care of that for ya," she licks his cheek slowly then pulls back with him looking at her strangely. She laughs and open her mouth so he sees white on her tongue. Instantly his heart beats faster then she says, "Mayo."

"Ooohhh," he replies blushing again.

"What did you think it was?" she asks rising her eyebrow.

"Something dirty," he laughs.

"You perv," she replies lightly shoving him then picks her sandwich up and finishes it. "Come on lets finish get to the next part of this date," she smiles.

Matt grabs his sandwich and practically shoves it down his throat, chews, and replies, "Done."

"Damn i knew you had a big mouth but i didn't think that big!" she replies laughing. "So what's next?"

"Dancing," he smiles, stands up and pulls Ocean up. He walks over to the cd player and hits play then walks back to Ocean grasping her hand. "I figured we started out dancing, can do it again 6 months down the road."

She smiles back at him before wrapping her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls flows through the air as they embrace.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you._

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be._

_And i don't wanna go home right now._

_And all i can taste is this moment._

_And all i can breath is your life._

_And sooner or later it's over._

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

_And i don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who i am. _

Matt and Ocean kiss softly their foreheads rested against each others and continues to sway to the music.

_And you can't fight the tears that aint coming._

_Or the moments of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive._

_And i don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause i don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who i am._

_And i don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause i don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who i am._

_And i don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause i don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who i am._

_I just want you too know who i am._

_I just want you to know who i am._

_I just want you to know who i am._

Their eyes meet as the last line spills out and their lips meet seconds later a thread of agreement passes between them as Matt lifts her up. He hugs her close to his body continuing the kiss as he walks toward the shore where he takes a turn to the left and heads over to a cave like rock formation on the sand along the water.

They fall into the sand Matt pulls off his shirt and Ocean slowly kisses along his chest as they remove each others clothes and make love in the cool sand.

They then fall apart the sand sticking to their hot skin. Matt wraps his arm around Ocean's waist and pulls her to him, she snuggles into his chest and he pulls their clothes over top of them as a blanket and fall asleep in each others arms.


	12. Breeze

**Sorry it's taken forever for me to update. Been busy with school. But anyway, another happy contentment chapter. Few more chapters of happiness and i'll start the twist. Very very soon i shall pretty much wreck lives. Well enjoy the chapter and look for the next chapter right before or after Thanksgiving. **

-------------------

A cool blast of air sweeps over Matt who pulls at his blanket to snuggle deep into his bed gripping to the heat source next to him. His hand grabs his blanket which he pulls up to his shoulder leaving his lower half bare as he slowly starts to register the feel of sand beneath him and the shape of a body against his.

His eyes blink open as he realises he isn't in his room or in his bed.

He sits up quickly the sun pouring in the entrance of the cave like shelter and he grabs for his boxers when he notices Ocean beside him and the memory of the night before overtakes him, bringing a smile to his face.

Matt lies back down facing Ocean and runs his hand down her arm. He kisses the back of her neck and holds her body close to his so the cool air doesn't wake her. He listens to her breathing and matches it with his own random thoughts running through his head. A smile crosses Ocean's face and her nose twitches as Matt laughs softly.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
_

For the first time, he feels completely fulfilled and happy. Complete bliss in nothing to do but lay with the love of his life and watch her sleep and listen to her breathes as the waves smack the shore.

"I could stay like this forever," he whispers stroking her arm.

_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

The warmth and content of the embrace starts to make his eyelids droop but he forces them open not wanting to miss a second of her in his arms and the peaceful look on her face. Of course when he sleeps he dreams of her, but even the best dream his could come up with in his mind, wouldn't come close the content of reality at the moment.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Holding her close, he can feel her heart beat in rhythm with his and the smiles streaks across Ocean's face once more as he wonders what she's dreaming about.

_"I wonder if she dreams about me,"_ he thinks, _"Just like i dream about her." _

He kisses her eyelids softly and looks to the ceiling of their cave like shelter sending thanks to God.

_"Lord," _he prays,_"I know i don't do this even half as much as i should, i duck out of going to Church all the time, i of course swear to your name, and you still give me the most amazing girl a guy could ask for? I'm not even close to deserving, and you sent me one of your angels. Now that i have her though, I'm sorry God but i won't give you her back without a fight. You gave her to me, and i don't intend to give her back," _he chuckles silently.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

As he strokes her hair, Ocean's eyes slowly blink open and a look of confusion passes her features for a moment then she smiles at him.

"Mornin' sexy," she yawns.

He chuckles and replies, "G'morning beautiful."

He pecks her lips and she wraps her arms around his broad shoulders.

"So how long were you staring at me for ya creep?" she asks jokingly.

"Hmmm," he says with a thoughtful expression, "Maybe half and hour to 45 minutes," he laughs.

"What so interesting about watching me sleep?" she asks lightly punching his arm.

"What's not?" he answers, "The way you breath, your beautiful face, smile from time to time, nose twitches, and uhh after last night i have pretty good view of everything," he blushes a little.

"Ah so i'm giving you a nice view huh?"

"That's not the only reason," he laughs.

She glances down and looks back at him with a smirk, "I got a good view too," she laughs.

He chuckles and Ocean stretches out some and winces in pain.

"Are you ok?" Matt asks instantly concerned and scared he had hurt her. "Oh god i hurt you didn't i? It was my first time i didn't know, You might be really hurt, god it's my fault," Matt rambles.

Ocean places her finger to his mouth stopping the flow of words and looks into his eyes, "1,and you don't think it was my first?" she chuckles then continues, "And I'm fine, just a little sore. You know like morning after a long match, just sore in different areas," she chuckles again.

"But i did it," the suffering in his eyes evident, "It's my fault that you're sore."

"Matt, like i said, I'm fine. Sore and hurting are different things," she tries to explain but the but the pain remains in his eyes. She shakes her head and sighs.

"Matthew I'm just sore. I can put up with sore after having without a doubt best feeling I've ever had last night. Complete pleasure big boy. I'd i know about the big part i just mentioned," she winks.

He blushes and looks down,"The best ever?" he asks.

"Ever," she confirms, "And you're the only one in the universe that can make me feel that good," she kisses his cheek.

He turns his head to capture her lips in a kiss and drowns into the ocean that is her eyes.

"You always know what to say when i get on my rants," he chuckles.

"I just know my guy," she replies, "My adorable, loving, neurotic guy," she laughs.

"I love you Ocean," he says taking her hand.

"I love you too Matthew," she replies leaning into him.

They both jump when music starts coming from the pile of clothing.

_Forgive me my weakness  
But i don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss i swear i could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everything we touch i feel the static,  
And every time we kiss i reach for the sky_

Ocean hurries to the pile digging her clothes out to answer the phone.

"Who is this?" she asks without saying any greeting. She listens intently before laughing and glancing over at Matt. Then her expression changes to upset,  
"Really? Fine. See you later. Bye." She hangs up turns back to him.

"Who was that?" he asks.

"Well that was your phone," she laughs, "I have that ringer set for you. But it was my mom calling. You left your phone at my house and she couldn't find my number so used your phone."

"Oh," he replies,"And that's the song you associate with me?"

"Yep," she replies poking his nose, "And don't you dare get a big head over that. I don't think i could stand it if you couldn't wear your hats anymore!" she pretends to be horrified.

"You're so random!" he says tackling her planting kisses along her chin.

She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck for a moment then quickly pushes him off.

"Damn you, almost made me forget about the phone call. We gotta get back," she says grabbing her shirt.

"What? Why?" he asks confused.

"Mom said i have to get back by tonight for some reason. Wouldn't even explain," she rolls her eyes and tosses him his boxers. "As much as i would like to continue this show and tell, we gotta get going,"she winks sliding her shorts on.

"Fine," he grumbles pulling his clothes on and brushing the sand off his body.

After they finish dressing Ocean wraps her arms around Matt's waist and stretches up to kiss him, "You know i love you baby," she whispers.

"I love you too," he replies smiling, "Forever and ever."

"Lets get going," she sighs, "Traffic might be bad."

"Uhg," his face scrunches up in distaste, "Don't remind me."


	13. Lunch

**More of a filler chapter to get to where i need to be to create the twist. More Matt jealousy and Shane flirty, woo! XD lol **

**-----**

"Hey, Ocean!" Matt called racing after her slipping into the lunch line. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Trying to slip away from me now are ya?" he chuckles.

"Nah i just wanted to get in line before it was ungodly long. I figured you'd follow," she laughs.

"Well duh of course i'd follow you. I'd follow you to the end of the earth babes," he kisses her cheek again sloppily leaving some spit on her cheek.

"I don't know how you manage to be sweet and disgusting all in one," she laughs whipping the spit off. "So what did you want so desperately to yell across the lunchroom?"

"Oh yaaaaa," his southern drawl hooking onto the last word. "Guess what," he smiles.

"Ummmmm, Shane has auditioned for the school play and admitted to the world he loves guys?" she guesses with a smirk.

"Not even close," he laughs, "But that would be funny. We have a gig Friday night. And thanks to," he pokes her side, "You."

"Sweet!" she says, "And me?"

"Yep you," he smiles, "Told guy running the show had a girl wrestler and he checked out some our tapes and said if we put on a good show Friday, we got the gig permanently."

"We're getting so close!" she exclaims, "Next stop WWE! Woooo!"

"Hold it Ric Flair," he chuckles, "We're still in school 'member?"

"Hey don't remind me," she laughs.

They grabs their lunches and walk to table to join Jeff, Shannon, and Shane.

"There's our ticket to fame girl right there!" Shannon says laughing.

"I think you should all be thanking me," Jeff states, "I found her!" He exclaims bursting into laughter.

"Well I think all the credit should go to the ass kickin' beauty herself," Shane says with a wink.

Ocean rolls her eyes and places her hand on Matt's leg after feeling him tense next to her. He calms down quickly at her touch and then a grin breaks through at a thought.

He turns to Ocean cupping her face in his hands and captures her lips with eyes laying it on heavy hearing the awkward shuffle in front of them.

"I'm tryin' to eat here!" Shannon exclaims.

"So eat," Matt replies giving Ocean several pecks on the lips and she hangs her arms around his neck. After breaking apart Matt takes satisfaction in the look of annoyance on Shane's face.

"You alright Shane?" he asks innocently.

"Perfect," Shane answers narrowing his eyes.

"That's good," Matt replies.

Ocean checks the time and sighs standing up, "Gotta get going class on the second floor and gotta hit the locker before going."

Matt starts to stand up but Ocean pushes him back into his sit.

"I don't need an escort," she laughs, "You're class is on the opposite side of the building I'm not gonna out you out of your way."

"It's no problem, really," he says, "I like walking you to class."

"Well it's stupid for you to go all the way upstairs on the opposite side of the school you need to be, and I don't need it. So you finish your lunch then go to class," she replies kissing his cheek.

"Fine," he says pulling her in for a hug.

"Love you," she says starting to walk away.

"Love ya too," he responds, "Lots and lots," he smiles as she turns back around to take a last look at him and grin before leaving the lunchroom just as the bell rings.


	14. High Risk, High Penalty

**And so it begins... So it's so short. Wanted it to be short and to the point.**

**-----**

Matt pulls back the curtain draped from the poles to separate the entrance ramp and the backstage area to watch Ocean make her entrance. He had just finished his match against Shane and was eager to see how the 3rd match of the night, Ocean vs. Shannon would turn out.

_"The way everything is going, we're in for sure," _he smiles to himself as Ocean's music hits the speakers and mouths the words as she appears in her bikini like top and wrestling tights at the top of the ramp. The crowd goes wild at the sight of a female wrestler and hears a few cat calls.

_"They wish," _he chuckles to himself telling himself that the amazing extremely good looking girl out there is really his, _"My baby and only mine." _He grins at how the lyrics to her theme match his situation 11 months ago back when he was crushing hard on her. The crush never ended, it just turned to love when she told him she felt the same way.

_Look out!  
__Hey!  
She'll tear your heart out.  
Look out!  
Hey!  
She'll rock your world there's not doubt.  
She comes and goes when she wants to,  
I'll do anything she wanted me to do.  
Who would blame me?  
With legs like that._

_"And i'd still do anything she wanted me to," _he whispers softly to himself.

Ocean slides into the ring and Shannon comes jogging out the entrance next with complete punk look. Matt chuckles at the sight still trying to get used to the Shannon=Punker Bad boy. Still doesn't click for him.

The match starts out with Ocean nailing a huge right punch to Shannon's head that drops him to the ground and she locks in a submission he quickly kicks out of. They trade punches back and forth before Ocean grabs onto Shannon's shirt and flips him high into the hair and slams a leg down on him. She climbs up the top turnbuckle, as Shannon stands up. He races at the turnbuckle slamming into it making Ocean twist slipping off the turnbuckle.

Her hands reach out trying to grab anything as Matt races out from behind the curtain knowing this wasn't planned.

He races toward her pushing to make it and watches as if in slow motion as Ocean flips in the air and smashes into the cold hard pavement head first with a sickening crack that echos through the air freezing his heart.


	15. Help

_Love is caring about someone so much, that their pain hurts you more than it hurts them._

Matt drops to his knees at Ocean's side looking over her panic written all over his face. Everyone is staring, not a person moving.

He screams, "Someone get a medic! I need a medic! Now! This is not a joke! Not a storyline! Help!" He holds onto her limp body growling at anyone trying to get near. "Get a medic i said!" he yells at Shane trying to check Ocean.

Matt slowly rocks back and forth holding her figure close his eyes glazing over with a crazy animalistic gleam and his teeth practically bared.

A flashing red light and loud siren arrive and two men in white try to get to Ocean and Matt snarls at them, "Who are you!?"

"The medics, we're here to help her. You need to let go so we can," one man says slowly trying to unravel Matt's arms from Ocean.

Matt slowly releases his hold on her and watches his heart racing as they check her pulse.

"She's still breathing!" one the men call out.

Matt breaths out a sigh of relief but it's cut short by the second call, "Signs of broken neck get a brace and board over here!"

They put the brace carefully around her neck and slowly move her to the board trying not to move her anymore than needed. They lift her up and race to the ambulance Matt following quickly behind. They load her in the back and jump in starting to close the door when Matt grips it.

"I'm coming," he states his eyes spelling murder to anyone that tries to stop him.

"Who are you?" the man asks blocking the door.

"Her boyfriend," he states.

"Sorry family only aloud."

Matt quickly grabs the man by the collar of his short and lifts him off the ground and growls, "Listen little man, that's my life strapped to that board with possibly a broken neck. I'm not gonna let a little arrogant guy who thinks he's real important, that i could easily snap like a twig, tell me i can't be with her!"

"You can come!" the man squeals trying to escape Matt's grasp. Matt drops him to the ground and jumps into the back of the ambulence sitting on the bench on the side and grabs Ocean's hand all anger drained from his eyes.

He leans in to whisper in his ear, "Don't leave me baby, don't leave me..."


	16. Dreams Come Crashing

_The crowd is screaming, Shannon rushing forward, slipping off the turnbuckle, falling, smashing into the cold hard ground with intense pain in her neck, look of worry on Matt's face as he rushes toward her, and blackout._

Ocean's eyes fly open from her nightmare to still feel the intense pain in her neck as she takes in the sight around her.

Plain white walls, rubbing alcohol smell, fake plants. She looks down at her self finding it hard to move her neck due to a neck brace fastened tightly around it and an IV stuck in her arm. She's in a clean white sheeted bed and leaning against her other arm face down, is Matt's head.

She smiles at the sight of Matt in a not so comfortable position, obviously he had not intended to fall asleep. He's seated in a black chair pulled next to the bed, slouched over so his head is rested on the bed against her and his arms hanging straight down.

Ocean glently strokes his cheek and watches as his eyes slower flicker open noticing the exuastion in his face. For a moment he looks confused of what woke him then he looks up at Ocean who smiles at him and a grin spreads wide across his face.

"You're awake! Oh god your awake!" he exclaims gripping her hand. "You're ok!"

She chuckles softly her throat sore and replies, "Yes, yes i am, and you are too."

He laughs, "Guess i fell asleep again. Haven't left this room since we got here. Dad or your Mom brings stuff in for me."

"How long has it been?" she asks knowing it couldn't have been to long.

"A month," he replies noticing the shock on her face.

"A month!?" she exclaims and then quiets down, "What happened?" she almost whispers.

Sadness clouds his eyes, "You were in your match with Shannon. And you went to the top rope where he charged at the turnbuckle and you fell the wrong way and landed on the concrete," pain coats his voice and he closes his eyes. "You broke your neck," his voice wavers, "You...you almost...almost..." he trails off.

"Almost what?" she asks.

"Died," he whispers softly his eyes opening pain and fear clouding the dark chocolate brown. "You had surgery night we came in. They pried you away from me and locked me in here then came back with you few hours later and now...here we are."

"You've stayed in this room with me for a month?" she asks.

"Every second of it. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you here," he chuckles softly, "They brought in one those pot toilets because i refused to even go in the bathroom over there," he points to a door across the room. "I had to kick your mom out a few times to use it," a little amusement glitters in his eyes.

She laughs a little bit then looks straight at him, "I can't believe you actually stayed here, this whole time."

"Well thinking of it from a teenage point of view, stay here or go to school? And from other point of view, one i took, how can i just go continue doing everything like you're just fine and nothing happened. Answer was, i can't. So i sat here, slept here, ate here, watched tv here, and stayed here when visitors came."

She grabs his arm and yanks him down to her level to kiss him, "Damn, you're so perfect, but stupid," she chuckles, "What about practice? And should be at school."

His eyes turn slightly dark and he responds,"Do you think for the last month i wanted to practice what hurt you while you lay here in this bed. Let me think about it.....ahhhh no!"

"You love wrestling, what you talking bout?" she replies.

"Of course i do, but i love you more. It didn't even cross my mind to practice this whole time, i wanted to be here with you. And as for school, of course i was just dyyyying to get back to Calculus, i just didn't know how to live without it!"

"Ya you must have been dying on the inside,"she laughs.

"But you don't have to worry bout stupid school work for me, your mom brought it in and told me i had to do it. She said you'd be mad at me when i woke up if i didn't keep up with school work. So ya...well now that you're awake you can help me!"

"Oh haha. And she's right, don't want you throwing away your life cause i got hurt."

He shakes his head and sighs, "You obviously don't get something here. You just said throwing away my life? Throwing away my life would have been walking out that door. My life is in here. And I'm not talking about damn calculus book on the floor, I'm talking bout you."

"There you go being all perfect again...you make me feel bad for even thinking it now," she chuckles.

"Well i haven't been all perfect. The few times Shane tried to come in, i chased him back out the door," he laughs.

She rolls her eyes and lightly punches his shoulder, "I see some things really don't change in a month."

"Well a lot of things-" he's cut off by Ocean's mom walking into the room.

"Honey you're awake!" she runs to her side and hugs her the best she can, tears dripping down her cheek.

"Jeez what is this, National Captain Obvious Day?" she asks.

"She's alright that's for sure," her mom says,"Just woke up from a month long sleep after neck surgery and already being sarcastic."

She shrugs sending a small amount of pain through her neck and replies, "Gotta do what i know best no matter the time. So...when do i get out of this thing,"she points to the neck brace.

"Well it was supposed to come off last week but you weren't awake, so soon I'm guessing now that your awake. Matthew could you go get a doctor?" she asks.

Matt looks at Ocean hesitant to leave.

"Go ahead Matt, I'm awake you stood your ground for a month," she chuckles.

He smiles and kisses her cheek and walks out the door.

"We need to talk," her mom sighs.

"Well i can't do a whole lot more right now so you're in luck," Ocean replies.

"Stop being sarcastic for a few minutes at least," he mom says shooting her daggers with her eyes.

"Ok..." she trails off.

"No more wrestling and i have you lined up for a position at the University Of California in a month. I expect you to attend," her mom states.

"WHAT!?" her month drops open.

"In a month you will be moving to California, for college. Wrestling is over. I will not have you getting hurt again. This situation showed to me that i'm being a reckless mother by letting you keep doing this. I'm saving your life dear, you'll understand one day."

"Saving my life!? More like ruining it! Wrestling is what i want to do and you know it! Fuck a neck injury! I'm fine now. And i don't to leave Cameron, it's my home! And...and..." her eyes cloud over, "Matt..."

"Listen to yourself, choosing a stupid not even a real sport over your life! I'm sure you'll love California. And you tell Matthew and deal with the situation anyway you find appropriate. Whether he goes with you is between you two."

Just as she finishes speaking Matt with the doctor walk into the room.

And Ocean fakes a smile.


	17. Misery In Motion

Ocean slowly closes her locker, sighs, and heads down the hall. She's been trying to avoid Matt since her conversation with her mom in the hospital. When she tried to tell Matt, wrestling always seemed to make it's way into the conversation, causing the smile on Matt's face to grow larger at the words. His future of wrestling promising, his love for it, it's all to much for her.

_"Matt would go with me, i know he would," _she thinks to herself, _"But in the process, he could be giving up his dream. Wrestling. He's amazing at it, and he loves it. The poor joy of a kid on Christmas morning lightens his face every time it's even mentioned. I can't leave him though..." _she shakes her head, _"Stop being selfish!," _she demands herself. _"I need to talk to somebody."_

She runs through a list of possibilities in her head. _"Jeff? No, he'd tell Matt. Shannon? No, he's been so shaky since the accident. The slightest thing would send him scurrying to report to Matt saying something is wrong. Mom? Ya right. She's putting me in this position." _She finally comes to a person with dread. _"He's the only one..."_ she sighs and walks toward the gym.

Leaning against the girls locker room door she finds him.

"Shane!" she says to get his attention.

He jumps back in surprise, but regains his cool composure when he spots Ocean.

"Why hey there pretty young thang, been while," he chuckles.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Dude i have to talk with you."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" he asks with a grin.

She sighs, "In private i mean. After school, out back. Meet me there please. I need help with something."

"Private?" he winks, "I get ya. Ya know girls bathroom in the freshman hall are awful nice at that time."

"Shane i don't need you for sex dammit!" she shouts but the anger melts away, she knows she can't get to mad at him, she needs his help,"I need more or less advice from you. You're the only i can talk to about it."

"Why not Matt?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's about Matt," she states.

Surprise is evident on his face and he replies, "Ok, after school in the back then?"

"Yep," she says, "And thank you."

"No problem," he answers and she turns around to walk away when she feels his hand smack her butt.

She whips back around glaring at him, "Shane!"

He just winks and starts to walk down the hall, "See ya later beautiful."

Just after the words Matt rounds the corner and Shane disappear around the other corner.

A look of jealousy written plainly across his face.

"What was that about?" he snaps.

"Matt i-" she starts to say but he cuts her off.

"You what? What was that 'See ya later beautiful' thing about?" he asks mimicking Shane's voice. "Are you planing on meeting him later for something?"

"He's my friend i asked him for advice on something," she says flinching from his words.

"Advice on what?" he growls, "How fun it is to fuck around behind Matt's back!?"

A tear drips down her cheek and she shoves him, "No about what i should tell you about mom not letting me wrestle any more you bastard!" she shoves him one more time before racing down the hall and out the door.

Matt stands stunned for moment before everything starts to pile up in his head. He smacks his head and says, "Oh my god I'm so stupid."

He races out the door after her but she's already gone. He calls out her name but she doesn't come back. He hangs his head and leans against the wall. "_I'm so stupid."_

-

Ocean leans against a tree behind the school, the tears dried to her cheeks. She's trying to wipe away any sign of her crying before Shane shows up, when he garbs her shoulder.

"Hey hey sexy la-" he can tell she was crying and his smile wavers, "Hey are you ok?"

"Fine, just fine," she states.

"Ok," he replies, "So what do you need help on?"

Out of nowhere 'Everytime We Touch' starts playing and Ocean plays out her phone hesitantly.

"What do you want?" she answers.

"I'm so sorry," Matt whispers over the line.

"You don't trust me," she simply states.

"No no! I was so stupid! It's just you were avoiding me, and then you were talking to Shane, and it felt like you had a secret, and his comment, and i...i just jumped to a completly unrealilistic conclusion. I just...remember something Shane said at the dance and i thought it was happening. I trust you, trust you with my life. Shane... not as much...i'm scared he'll steal you away from me and leave me with nothing...Baby without you I'd be broken. I need you."

Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she listens to him.

"I love you Ocean. Will you forgive me?" he asks.

"Y-yes. I love you too," she stammers out trying not to cry.

"Can i see you please?" he asks, "I want to hold you really bad right now."

"I-I can't right now," she says, "I'm busy. I'll talk to you later ok?"

She hears a whimper from the other line followed by a sigh, "Ok. Remember, I'm here for you no matter what."

_"That's what i'm scared off," _she wants to say but instead, "I know," and hangs up the phone shoving it in her pocket the tears start to fall.

Shane, completely out of his comfort zone, coughs to get her attention.

Ocean wipes the tears from her eyes and turns to him, "I really need help."

"With what?" he asks.

"I'm moving. To California. Next week," she says.

"What!?" his eyes bug out, "Why we graduate next week!"

"My mom got me a place at one of the colleges, she wants me away from here so i don't wrestle anymore. I don't know how to tell Matt."

"Just tell him, he'll go with ya, you know it," Shane says.

"That's the problem," she sighs.

"How is that a problem?" he asks.

"Because if he comes he's ruining his dreams of being a wrestler. They're gone, shot, bye bye."

"He'll give them up for you."

"I don't know if i want him to. To give up his dreams for me...he's had the dreams longer than he's known me. It could ruin his life."

"I think you're right," Shane says.

"What?" she asks surprised.

"I think you're right in not wanting to ruin his dreams. I think you should make him stay here and continue his dream."

"And how would i do that? He loves me i know he'd follow."

"Dump him, make him think you don't want him anymore. You do that and he'll stay. It's obvious he fears you not wanting him, just make it come true and leave. He'll move on," Shane says.

Failing to see the glint in his eyes she replies, "But i love him...i don't think i could leave him...I couldn't hurt him."

"Oh so you're going to smash his dreams and drag him along with you because you'd feel sad? That's called selfish. Putting you're feeling before his dreams. Ya it'll cause him some pain but better in the long run. Trust me," he says grinning.

Her heart breaking she responds, "Ok, I'll do it..."

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I'll do it!" she yells dropping to the ground tears pouring out.

"That's right," he says, "Take the pain if you really love him."

He grins and laughs to himself at the sight of her crying on the grassy ground. Knowing he just officially tore the two apart.

_"That's what she gets for choosing him over me. And he stealing my girl. This'll work out perfect," _the evil smile spreads all the way across his face knowing he just set in motion, possibly the worst time period in both of their lives.

_"Let the suffering begin," _he laughs walking away from Ocean.


	18. Don't Leave Me

After fixing his shirt collar for the millionth time, Matt glance down at the bulge in his pocket and takes a deep breath before heading to the door. Just the outline of it in his pocket brings him back to reality of what he is about to do. Pacing back and forth he keeps juggling the thought in his head.

_"I bought it for this, it's time i know it is. But so much could go wrong...But it might go perfect..." _he argues the thoughts in his head.

Without giving himself a chance to back out, he swings open the door and- runs straight into Ocean who was rising her fist to knock on the door.

"Ocean," he forces a smile the gnawing feeling in his gut returning, his palms sweating he tinkers with the object in his pocket, "I needed to talk to you," he swallows.

He starts to pull his hand out of his pocket to reveal what he's carrying but she stops him a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Matthew i need to tell you something," she says.

"What's wrong?" he instantly reaches out to hold her but she backs away.

"Please Matt, this will be easier for the both of us if you don't touch me," her eyes clouded a new forbidden feeling making itself apparent now.

"Why can't i touch you?" he asks trying to once again hug her.

She shudders away from his touch, "Matthew just don't, it'll be harder on the both of us when i leave if you do."

"Leave?" he asks glancing up to see a car where her truck should be and a tangle of objects in the backseat a shadowy figure in the front seat.

"I'm moving to California," she states.

"What!?" he exclaims panic rising in his voice. "When are you leaving?"

"Now," she replies a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Now!? Why did you wait so long to tell me? God i have to go pack fast, i didn't know or i would have started a while ago, so much to pack," he starts to back into his house but Ocean grabs his arm.

"You're not going," she says.

Hurt flashes in his eyes and he chokes a , "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean what i said. You're not going. You're staying here, I'm leaving."

"No...No....No!" he exclaims, "If you're going i'm going!"

"No you're not Matt."

"Yes i am, im not letting you leave without me! I need you, and i know you need me," he says the panic doubling in his voice.

"I don't need you," she states simply.

"Wha-what?" he says, tears starting to form in his eyes, "What are you saying?"

"I'm breaking up with you, we're over," she says coldly.

"Why?" he asks grabbing her arm.

"I-I have to go Matt,"she shakes his hand off her voice stuttering.

"You're lying," he says a few of the tears leaking out.

"No i'm not Matt. I'm over you, i don't need you. Move on," the words come out quickly and sting Matt's heart.

"No Ocean, no! I want to be with you forever i," he starts to pull object out of his pocket but she stops him once again.

"No Matt," she replies.

"If it's about my jealousy i can work on it i promise! That day in the hall last week i jumped to conclusions. I trust you! Please don't leave me, i love you!" he begs dropping to his knees clinging onto her.

Her calmness clearly shaken she replies with tears starting to fall for her too, "It's not you Matt I promise. I have to leave. It's my mom she's making me."

"But why can't i go with you? You're the one pushing me away."

"Because....Because....i can't tell you!" she says,"I have to go!" She pushes him off her staring into those chocolate brown eyes one more time, she can't help it, and she kisses him before pulling away. "I-I," she stops herself before she says the words that she knows will make it even harder, and races to the car throwing herself in the passenger door and mutters, "Drive."

"That was risky," Shane scowls, "Kissing him and all. You trying to make it harder on him?" He drives away.

As Shane grumbles on, Ocean glances out the window which she instantly regrets when her eyes lock onto Matt's. He looks hurt and lost, his brown eyes drenched in pain. She forces herself to look away and tears drip down her cheek.

-

Matt stares after the car, his eyes lock on Ocean's and he sees pain in her eyes also, or maybe he's just imagining it. He climbs to his feet and stumbles into the house numb from the conversation. His brain still not comprehending everything said as he staggers to his room, falling onto his bed.

He feels the lump in his pocket and pulls it out carefully. He slowly opens the small box to reveal a sapphire encrusted ring with a small diamond meant for his one and only, Ocean.


	19. Bliss

**Ok this one is little gory... I don't own Bliss or Hinder oh course, but i do own the poem at the end. I wrote it, mine! xD And unfortunately i don't own Matt...damn...lol**

**-------**

Matt twists the bottle in his hand loving the numb feeling the strong liquid inside gives him. Keeps his mind a blur, which is his goal. He doesn't want to think clearly, he'll think of...of...her. It'll hurt to much. He reaches for one of the 3 cd player remotes and his hand smacks to the bed. He grumbles in anger and smacks his hand down repeatedly until he gets a grip on the remote.

He hits the power button and his ears are greeted by Bliss by Hinder and Matt quickly tries to switch the song but the remote chooses that moment to die. Matt throws the remote in annoyance and listens to the song as it beats around the room wile grabbing another bottle and starts to down it.

_I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing_  
_You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time_

Matt chuckles and hiccups in the process at the connection of the song and reality, and starts to sing drunkenly along with it.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss_

Matt reaches for the picture on the side of his bed and stares through the hazy fog at a picture of him and Ocean. His Ocean.

He reaches for his pocket knife in his nightstand searching for it when his finger in met by a welcome sharp blade. He pulls the knife out and looks at the finger it slashed and tries to focus on the trail of scarlet trickling down. He grins and runs his finger along the blade.

_I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)_

He traces his finger over the blood and grabs a piece of paper writing slowly the words coming to mind through the hazy fog that is his brain at the moment.

_"Heart bleeding crimson from the seams  
Breaking from your leaving  
A torn throat, for you it screams  
Your absence it is grieving._

_Sharp metal meets flesh  
Alcohol stains breath  
Broken body is all that's left  
Soul departed awaiting death._

_Slumped against the marble  
Life drains from the body  
No will left after the garble  
One last drop falls as it all goes foggy.  
"I'm so sorry mommy""_

The alcohol in his body is starting to wear and stares at the paper and a idea formulates in his head as he looks at his forearm with a new found interest.

_"Why just write on paper_?" he asks himself_, "Paper dissolves, flesh stays forever."_

He takes the knife and curves slowly, to feel every moment of the pain, words to his forearm. The scarlet drops slide down his arm and he grins at the pain finally taking his mind completely off her. After finishing his word carving on his arm, his head starting to feel dizzy, he grabs the last bottle he had abandoned and only takes one sip before the blood seeping out of him causes him to pass out . The warm sticky blood and strong dark liquid from the bottle pool together surrounding Matt in a pool as an urgent knocking bangs at his door.


	20. Shane

The taste of coke still staining his tongue and still glowing in the sense of accomplishment, Shane lounged back in his chair reviewing the scenes of his day. Tricking Ocean by playing with her one insecurity was easy. She was practically at his mercy. It almost wasn't fun, almost. He grins and smashes the one guilty molecule in his body.

_"If she had picked me, and he had listened to me when i said she'd be mine, neither of them would have to hurt like this,"_ he justifies to himself.

He grabs the remote and flicks through channels wondering how Ocean's flight went and how Matt was dealing.

_"He's probably crying his eyes out,"_ Shane laughs. He settles in to watch a show when the shrill ringing of his cell phone startles him.

He grabs it and answers, "Hello?" angrily.

"Good finally someone answers!" Jeff exclaims from the other line.

"What'd ya need Jeff?" he asks.

"I need you to find Ocean, get a hold of her, something! I tried calling her cell, no answer. Her house, no ones home," he says quickly.

"Why do you need Ocean?" Shane asks defensively.

"Matt," Jeff says sadness thick in his tone.

Shane rolls his eyes, _"Oh Matt's crying so Jeff wants to help the baby,"_ "What about Matt?" he asks.

"Dude I just need you to find Ocean and bring her to the hospital. I'll explain later, this is important," Jeff replies, his voice cracking, "And i need more people here, it's hard to take."

"Wait what?" Shane asks sitting up straight surprised, "Hospital?"

"Yes, now go find her and get over here, please!" Jeff begs and the line disconnects.

Shane jumps from his seat and races to his car confused. Of course he can't bring Ocean, she's in California. Why do they need Ocean? What happened? All these questions racing through his head, he pulls into the hospital and heads straight to the ER entrance.

Right in the middle of the waiting room is Jeff pacing back and forth. He spots Shane and hurries over looking around.

"Where is she?" he asks, his eyes lined red.

"She's not home and didn't answer me either," Shane replies guilt building in his mind.

"O-ok," Jeff says and tears drip down his face.

"What happened," Shane asks.

"I-I came home and dad's liquor cabinet was open. I heard music coming from Matt's room so i went to go ask him about it. I was outside his door and i could smell the whiskey and the rust smell and i realised it was blood, music playing and the door was locked. I yelled but he didn't answer, i busted down the door and he was laying in a puddle of blood and i freaked out called 911 and the flashing lights," a sob breaks from him and he continues, "The threw him on a board hauled him out, i got in the back of ambulance with them and we're here. No has told me anything! I called Ocean and no answer and then Shan, he's on his way. And then you got here and that's it."

Just as Jeff finishes, Shannon rushes in wild eye-d. He spots Jeff and races to them and hugs Jeff who breaks down sobbing on his friend.

As Jeff gathers himself Shane asks, "Do you know why?"

"No idea," Jeff squeaks, "He was so happy this morning. He had the ring and he was getting all dressed up for Ocean and everything. Like happiest i've seen him since he started dating her."

Shane, stuck in a shock state just stands there with his mouth hung open.

_"He was gonna ask her to marry him...He was that in love with her. And I made her dump him. Before he could even ask. And he... he hurt himself,"_ he quickly tries to justify it as, _"He deserves it he stole my girl,"_ but the justification is starting to not sound so right.

At that moment a doctor comes out, looks around, and asks, "Hardy?"

Jeff grabs both Shannon and Shane and drags them over with him, "I'm here," he says weekly.

The man's eyes scan over the three boys and Jeff says, "I'm his brother, and these are our friends. Now tell me if he's ok!" he begs.

"Come with me," the doctor says walking through the huge door. They follow him through in a long white corridor and the doctor turns to speak to them.

"Well, Matthew has lost a lot of blood and we found a high level of alcohol in his system. Just the alcohol alone is enough to cause severe damage to someone under the legal drinking age. We we're able to stop the bleeding on his arm and we put him on IVs to give him some more blood and deject the alcohol. We we're able to clean up a few of the cuts on his arm, but he awoke and refused to let us treat the rest. We told him that if we do not treat it, it will most likely be there forever. He said that is what he wanted and asked for us to wrap the arm up and leave it alone. So we did that, and he is laying awake in his room right now."

"Did you find out why though!?" Jeff exclaims.

"Well all we know is his wounds are most definitely self inflicted and we would guess depression. The amount of alcohol intake was more than just a sampling. Then the wounds to his forearm, we believe something upset him and caused him to hurt himself. Has anything happened as of late, death? Divorces in family? Fights with friends? Break ups?"

"Not that I know of," Jeff chews his lip in frustration, "He was fine this morning! I don't get it!"

"Do either of you have any guesses?" the doctor asks locking his gaze straight on Shane who shutters.

"Not that i know of sir," Shannon says, "We was hangin' out yesterday and he seemed fine."

"N-no," Shane replies.

Jeff pats Shane's back looking at him sadly, "I understand, Matt's your best friend. You care about him about as much as I do. Can't believe this is happening...who would want to hurt Matt that much that he nearly killed himself?"

The guilt like bile in his throat threatens to pour out and he announces, "I don't feel good!" and races to the bathroom to be sick.

Hanging over the edge of a toilet seat in the bathroom Jeff finds Shane.

"You ok man?" he asks kneeling down next to him.

"Just felt sick," Shane replies releasing his grip on the edge of the toilet seat standing up shakily.

"I know," Jeff says taking his arm leading him back out to the waiting room, "It makes me sick too."

When they make it back to the hallway, the doctor asks if he would like him to set up a room for him. Shane replies no and leans against the wall.

After speaking to Shane, the man turns toward Jeff, "Does Matthew have a girlfriend?"

"Ya," Jeff replies, "They've been together around a year give or take."

"Do they fight often?"

A chuckle escapes Jeff throat, "Like argue or literally fight? Cause they literally fight weekly. We're all wrestlers."

"Argue is what i mean, but since you brought it up, has any died or been hurt close to him in your business?"

"No," Jeff starts before stopping himself, "Well Ocean, his girlfriend, nearly broke her neck and was in a coma for a month bout a month or two ago. And they never argue as far as i know. They sit around cuddling and making goo-goo eyes at each other."

"Where is his girlfriend now?"

"She's-" Jeff cuts off, "We have no idea. Called her cell and home. Went to her house, looked everywhere."

"Break up possibly?"

"Ya, and the sky is green and the grass is blue," Jeff replies rolling his eyes. "Can we go see him?"

"Yes, right this way," the doctor replies leading them down the hall stopping outside a door. "Only two in at a time."

"You two go in," Shannon replies, "Jeff your his bro, and Shane you are closer to Matt than i am. I'm gonna try to call Ocean again."

"Ok," Jeff replies pushing open the door pulling Shane in behind him.

Laying in the bed is Matt, red-eyed, tired, and pained.

"You idiot!" Jeff yells stomping to the side of the bed, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Drinking!? Cutting yourself!? What the hell is wrong with your head!?"

Shane stands in the background trying to disappear, he really doesn't want to be this close to Matt considering it is mostly his fault Matt is here.

Matt slowly turns his gaze to Jeff and just looks at him with an empty gaze.

"You could have killed yourself, you could be dead!" Jeff exclaims getting even angrier at Matt's silence.

"I wish, "Matt mutters.

"You wish you were dead? Why!?" Jeff yells.

"She's gone," Matt says looking at nothing.

"Who gone where?" Jeff asks.

"Gone forever...left me...hurts," Matt closes his eyes and grips his forearm tightly pain etched to his face.

"Matt make sense dammit!" Jeff says and turns to Shane with confusion,"Help," he mouths.

Shane swallows hard and walks over to the bed. Matt's eyes flicker open and he looks at Shane.

"You must be happy," he says slowly and grimaces in pain.

"Why would he be happy? Why would you be happy?" Jeff says looking from Matt to Shane.

"I-i dunno," Shane responds.

"She's gone!" Matt yells holding his arm out as if it's on fire and holds his chest. "Get me some god damn whiskey or something!"

"No!" Jeff yells back, "No more!"

"I need it!" Matt locks gazes with Jeff, his eyes lite on fire and pain breaking through, "Need it now! Need..." his eyes roll back into his head and he falls back hitting his head on the pillow unconscious.

Jeff grips Matt's shoulders shaking him trying to wake him up but gets no response. He turns to look at Shane with a tear dripping down his cheek, "You have any idea what he talking about?"

Shane shakes looking between Jeff's sad face and Matt's limp body passed out on the hospital bed. It's too much, it's all his fault it's tearing him.

"Ocean, she moved to California and dumped Matt!" Shane exclaims wishing he could be anywhere but in that hospital room.


	21. Shadows

Terror courses through her veins as she runs frantically to put more distance between her and the gruesome sense. But it sucks her back in carelessly. She tries to scream, but her lungs fill with the raging blood roaring through. Music plays from nowhere, her eyes flash and her heart thumps painfully.

Flashes of brown streak the scene sucking the blood from her throat and wraps it's warmth around her body. Formality and pain stab at her as the color holds her tight.

_How can you see into my eyes,  
Like open doors?_

The pain numbs as the color seeps into her core filling it to the brim her eyes glisten with tears.

_Leading you down into my core_

A scream echos from the sky striking her body at full speed the brown warmth recoils from her body and fades, a harsh blue is left. The blue wraps around her neck increasing it's hold as a wicked frozen wind stings her face.

She opens her mouth to yell, but the blue light leaps into her throat sliding down to her core freezing where the warmth had just been. It freezes her heart and her limbs to her like a harsh cold light grips onto her very soul ripping from her body as the light exits her body. A scream of immense pain escapes her throat as the light twists her soul in rage in front of her eyes.

_Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

A shadowy out line appears and streaks forward grabbing the light smashes its very essence and holds her soul calmly in its hands.

Black hair parts from the face to reveal hurt brown eyes.

_Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me_

"Ocean," he breathes clutching the mass in his hands, his voice streaking silver freezing in the cold air.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

The ground cracks at his voice, sucking her in. She clings to the edge trying to hold on. Her gaze flicks up toward him.

He's standing holding her shadowy soul, the sight makes her blood pulse in her veins and suck in a short breath. His gaze so focused and hurt.

_Bid my blood to run,  
Before I come undone_

She holds her hand out to him willing him to save her from the darkness she hangs above.

He gets to his knees his brown eyes baring into her blue.

"Save me," she whispers.

"I can't," he replies, the words cling to the air.

Blood begins to seep from his forearm from etched marks in his skin. The blood covers the mass of her soul he's holding in his hands. It stains his skin and the strong smell of whiskey hits her nose. The blood runs down coating the ledge causing her to lose her grip, sending her tumbling into the vast darkness.

The darkness changes to blood. Gallons of blood surround her seeping into her lungs as she fights to stay above it.

A strong grip wraps around her ankles, she screams through the blood and fights against the force. She looks up frantically looking for anything.

Brown eyes flash, the force drags her down and the blood bursts her lungs.

_Save me from the darkness I've become_

Ocean jolts up a screaming ripping from her lungs followed by loud footsteps outside her door.


	22. What Happened To My Happy Ending?

Matt tried once again to call her but was unsuccessful of course.

Her.

She had once again turned into her. Before he knew her name, she was her. And now, now he didn't want to think her name.

He left message after message with numb hope all with the same basic lines.

_Lets talk this over,  
It's not like we're dead.  
Was it something I did?  
Was is something you said?_

The memory still fresh in his mind of the morning she left. The day that was meant to be amazing, turned out to be a disaster. Her pulling away, him on his knees clutching the ring box trying to fit the words together in his head. Once they all clicked, everything went fuzzy from there until he woke up in the hospital. She'd left him hanging on the porch, sped away.

_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable tread._

He thought he knew her inside and out, and he was ready to marry her, and it all just fell through.

_You were all the things i thought i knew  
And i thought we could be_

All his dreams of marrying her, traveling the road for wrestling, having kids, building a house together, and eventually retiring to the peace of each other. 18 and he had his whole life planned out. But those dreams were replaced with nightmares of lonely nights in hotel rooms as he traveled for his job. A huge empty house, and nothingness.

_You were everything, everything  
That i wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it_

Memories that had been so close to him we're slowly slipping away as he continued his drinking addiction. A little here a little there. Old memories drowning in the bottle as Matt continued to advance his career. But some refused to leave and haunted him day and night but the alcohol helped the constant nagging feeling.

_All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

The life he figured out, had planned, and knew would be perfect, was shattered in moments and left him wondering over and over, where the hell is my happy ending?

_"(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)"_

What he'd got from Shane hadn't been much, but he came to a conclusion Shane had something to do with the whole thing. His friend and her friend.

"It's his fault some how," Matt says to himself one night laying in bed the memories killing him.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they_

"Shane," Matt's whole mood changed at the name. He doesn't know exactly what Shane had to do with Ocean's leaving beside driving her. But he knew it was more than that. Their stupid friend had to have been part of it. So difficult about his and Ocean's relationship.

"He thought he knew everything about me, ruin my life completely forever, but he doesn't know me at all. I can fight, and i will,"  
he thinks, "Does he even know her all that well? He wanted her so bad, but does he even know her?"

"All that random shit she does. Wearing hats everywhere, backwards all the time... that I could flip and she'd get mad and that adorable look would appear. Wearing my shirts...that were way to big but looked amazing on her and made me want to hold her and never let go...the smirk she got when she knew she had me in a bad spot...one that made me fall in love with her over and over again..." Matt sighs and leans back against the wall.

_But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)_

She was everything he wanted, everything he thought he knew, his life, his love, his absolute everything. He thought she was the one...but doesn't seem like it now.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)_

The thing that hurt the most, was whether all that time they spent together was a lie.

"Was she just pretending?" he wondered. It pained him to think all those times holding her close, kissing her lips, pouring his heart out, the long month he'd spent in her hospital room clinging to the hope her eyes would open, all the dates...could it all have been a lie? He shuttered at the thought and closed his eyes tightly.

_All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"Acting like she loved to what? Shatter my heart when i fell for her so hard i couldn't stand to be without her?" Matt tries to become angry with her but it's impossible. Her face reappears in his mind with her ocean blue eyes and loving smile. All his efforts succeeded to do was make the crave for any source of numbing stronger.

For once in his life, someone had made him feel like number one. He was someones one and only. Someone cared about him more then they cared about them-self or anyone else. Someone that was constantly there.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one_

Or so it seemed. When he felt he had it all and his life was practically perfect, it all broke through, she watched as his whole world crumbled and he fell hard.

_It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

The tears gathering at Matt's eyes start to leak out. He wants to hate her, hate her so much for leaving him, crushing him...but he can't. He loves her too much. Whether or not their love had been a lie, he was still completely head over heels in love with her even if she didn't return the love. It couldn't have all been a lie...could it?

_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Matt finally lets the tears pour out he had been holding in and his body trembles with each heartbreaking sob.

_ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh_

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter, if you can't tell, it's sorta a filler. I had a great idea at the start of it and it sorta got mashed up and flew out the window lol. I think the song worked well to display Matt's feeling at the time. Sorry it took so long, i promised myself i'd have it up 1st week of winter break...well today was first day back, i sorta failed there xD. Next chapter will continue on with the story, it'll be a bigger part so don't miss it or skip it, cause you will have no idea what's going on without it. Anyways, review, tell me what you think bout the story/chapter, next chap will be up as soon as i can get it done. Thanks everybody for reading =)**


	23. Nathan, Ant, and Slaughter

"Ocean!" Nathan yells chasing after a retreating flow of black hair. The girl whips around locking her blue eyes on him before turning back around.

He races to her side grasping her shoulder, "Dammit Ocean i know you heard me, you even looked. What's up with you?"

She shrugs his hand off and continues her walk but slowing down, "Sorry, have somewhere to be."

"Where you going in such a hurry?" he asks.

"Nowhere," she replies as she keeps walking.

"Ah, so you have somewhere that is nowhere to be?" he asks with a laugh, "Whatever, we'll talk about something else. Why you been avoiding me since that night you woke up screaming?"

"I'm not avoiding you, I've been busy."

"Fine lets say you haven't been avoiding me, why were you screaming that night?"

"Nightmare," she says quickly, slipping through a crowd of people and into the college's parking lot.

"About what?" he asks following her.

She doesn't answer as she reaches her truck. Climbing in, she notice the passenger side door open, "Can i come?" he asks simply."

She sighs and finally looks at him, "If i say you can come, will you stop asking about that night and not tell a soul where we go?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he grins.

"Get in," she mutters as she hooks her seat belt.

Nathan jumps in also hooking his seat belt and turns to watch Ocean as she drives.

"I'm not gonna ask bout the nightmare thing, but i just wanna know, Ocean what's wrong?" he asks with a frown, "Feels like you're all i dunno, like you were when you got here."

Ocean stiffens but keeps her gaze trained forward and hands locked to the wheel.  
"Something I've been doing lately is bringing my past back down on me," she says softly.

"You can never move on until you face what you're running from," Nathan states.

"I didn't run from my past, i was forced out of it," she says gripping the wheel tighter.

"Forced out of it?" he asks.

"Yep," she continues her face not betraying any of her emotions.

"By who?"

"My mother," she says her mouth twisting into a sneer at the last word.

"Why don't you like you're mom?" he asks trying to understand.

"Why should i like her?" she growls, "She ruined my life."

"Ruined your life?"

"Forcing me from my home, from my dream, to fucking California to be a fucking doctor. And forcing me to make hardest decision of my life. I hurt Ma-," she cuts off, "I don't wanna talk about this!" she exclaims turning the radio on blasting it.

"Hurt who?" he yells over the screaming of 3 Days Grace but she doesn't hear him,  
or she pretends not to.

They suddenly take a sharp turn and pull into a parking lot of a huge warehouse. Ocean turns the truck off and leaps out quickly, snatching a bag from the back seat and slamming the door.

Nathan sighs and climbs out to follow her.

"You know, if you weren't my best friend, I'd call you a bitch right now," he chuckles.

"I've been called worse," she laughs forcing a tight smile.

Nathan follows her quick pace and through the door of the large warehouse. She freezes,  
strips her shirt off to reveal a bikini like top and then sheds her jeans to reveal jams them in her bag and yanks out a pair of boots and heads into the next room which opens into a huge stadium sized room. Dead center in the room is a wrestling ring and two men squaring off.

"Hey guys," Ocean says walks toward the row of bleachers nearest to the ring and sits down.

"Hey O," the blond one calls waving at her.

"Hello my dearest Ocean, eyes bluer than the sky," the red head winks and blows a kiss at her.

Nathan stiffens at her side and watches Ocean pull her boots on and lace them up.

"Hey Slaughter," she replies to the red head, then turns to the blond, "Hey Ant," she rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Whose the stiff?" Ant asks nodding toward Nathan.

"Nathan," she replies, "I go to school with him."

"Ah an edu-ma-cated fancy shmancy guy," he replies with a laugh. "No wonder you're here with us ALL the time lately. With stiffs like that need to get away."

Nathan stomps forward toward the ring his eyes blazing, "Listen you-"

"How cute he thinks he's your boyfriend," Ant chuckles cutting him off. "Come here fella,  
i wanna talk to you." He jesters Nate over who follows him to the other side of the ring away from Slaughter and Ocean. "Listen doctor boy, Ocean is mine. Your little cutesy friendship try for relationship isn't gonna work. Move. On."

Nate grits his teeth and hisses back, "I've known her longer, I've helped her through her tough times. And she likes ME."

Ant laughs loudly and replies, "You've helped her? And she likes YOU? You're so far off you're scary. Has she even told you anything about her past?"

Nate stares angrily for a moment racking his brain for something.

"Just as I thought," Ant replies. "She hasn't told you she was a wrestler til now right?"

Nate stares blankly at him.

"Oh my god she didn't even tell you!" he laughs, "So did you stowaway to get here?"

"She let me come!" he yells glancing over at Ocean and Slaughter who gives him questioning looks.

"But you had to beg her right?" he asks.

Nate looks down not knowing what to say.

"Just as I thought," Ant laughs. "And you helped her through hard times? I got her to open up a little bit and I let her cry in my arms AND I got her back into wrestling. Back into what she loves. And I've been here for her. And kid, I love her. Keep your hands off, or I'll have to cut them off and stomp you to the ground," he warns.

Nate balls up his fists and gets as close to Ant as he can, "You want a fight, bring it,"  
he says softly then turns and walks back to Ocean.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"Just talkin," Ant replies, "So you've been here like 15 minutes and i still haven't gotten a hug? God what do i have to do?"

Ocean laughs and steps up on the apron of the ring and hugs Ant who lifts her up over the to rope into the ring and brings her into a bear hug.

"Rawr!" he yells at the top of his lungs laughing.

"Put me down!" she laughs trying to break free.

Ant lets her go finally and she shoves him away.

"Hey Slaughter how bout a match?" she calls from the middle of the ring.

"Sure," he replies from next to Nate and slides into the ring.

Right as they're about to lock up music streams from Ocean's bag.

_Forgive me my weakness But i don't know why._  
_Without you it's hard to survive._  
_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling._  
_And every time we kiss i swear i could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last._  
_I need you by my side._  
_Cause everything we touch i feel the static,_  
_And every time we kiss i reach for the sky_

Ocean screeches and races toward the phone which Ant grabs first, "Don't answer it!" she screams.

He does anyway with a smirk and instantly it's wiped off his face, "Yes she's here. No.  
Friend. Uh huh. Yes sir," his eyes round he hands the phone to Ocean, "For you."

"Hello?" she answers with a gulp.

"Hello," the voice responds from the other end. "This is Vince McMahon."

Ocean's eyes grow wide and she turns to look at Ant and Slaughter.

"Hi Sir," she responds.

"I'm calling to tell you I've watched your tape and I believe I have a spot for you here in World Wrestling Entertainment. Would you be interested?"

"Yes!" she yells then quickly calms down, "I mean of course it would be amazing."

A chuckle comes from the other line, "Well then could you come in for a meeting Friday so we can discuss a contract?"

"Yes sir," she replies.

"Good, Friday at 6:00 PM here in my office in Connecticut."

"I'll be there," she confirms and hangs up the phone.

The 3 guys are staring at her in curiosity, "What'd he say?" Ant asks.

"I'm in the WWE," she smiles.


	24. Comatose

Ear buds jammed in his ears, Matt leans against the wall in his little dark corner by the prop boxes.

_Comatose._  
_I'll never wake without an overdose._  
_Of you!!_

He picks at the rubber on the bottom of his shoe trying to keep his mind from wandering. It had been 9 years since Ocean left him...and 1 since Amy had cheated.

"Lying cheating bitch," he whispers under his breath, smacking his palm on the concrete.

_"Isn't it funny how Amy was 1 year ago, and Ocean 9...yet Ocean's leaving hurt me the most, even to this day?"_ he thinks to himself, _"Oh ya, because that's when my love life turned fucked!"_

_I don't wanna live,_  
_I don't wanna breathe, Unless i feel you next to me_

_"Tempting,"_he snickers skipping forward in the song. He tried the suicide like path plenty of times, and every time either Jeff or his overcrowded mind stopped him.

_Oh, how i adore you!_  
_Oh how i thirst for you!_  
_Oh how i...need you!_  
_Comatose. I'll never wake without an overdose, Of you!_

Suddenly a strong grip shakes him from his thoughts and music.

"What!?" he exclaims pissed off pulling his ear buds out of his ears, to notice the dark figure above him.

Lights flip on, and standing in front of him is his boss, Vince McMahon.

Matt jumps to his feet quickly, "I'm sorry sir! I thought-"

"Save it Hardy," Vince chuckles, "I interrupted emo time or something right?"

"I'm not an emo," Matt spits, "Sir."

"Never mind Matthew, i have a job for you," Vince says.

_"Oh joy"_"Whatcha need sir?" he asks.

"I have to get back to my office, and i have a new diva in need of being shown around. I don't have time, time is money. And you were the only one that i actually know where you are when you're here. So, consider yourself official greeter." he smacks his hand on Matt's back and grabs him by the shoulder pulling him from his hallway. "She's by the vending machine next to the arena entrance. I expect you to be courteous, polite, and to show her where everything is, and nicely offer to introduce her to people. Get that look off your face Hardy. I know you know how to work the women, can't keep them, but you can work them. So I EXPECT you to do an outstanding job. Got it?"

Biting back the sarcastic comment he had ready, matt replies, "Ok. What's her name at least?"

"Some stupid thing. Lake, Pond, Stream, Brook, Oasis, Puddle. Hell if i remember. But her parents made the storyline crews job a lot easier. Don't need to give her a weird name, she has one," he continues to talk to himself as he walks away.

Matt rolls his eyes and sticks his earbuds back in his ears to hear the last line.

_Waking up to you never felt so real!!_

He turns it off, shoving it in his pocket then heads toward the entrance.

He makes it around the corner and spots a women with long black hair leaning against the wall looking through the curtain.

_"Daaamn,"_ Matt thinks looking her over then draws closer to her.

"Hey I'm Matt," he says loudly, "I'm here to show you aroun-" he voice cuts off as she turns around and startling ocean blue eyes meet his.


	25. Hold It, Back Up!

Just some info on the story so far and the people. I got a review about how I'm not giving the best descriptions of the people and i noticed she was right. So this is just a chap about the people I've added, and what's going on. Sorry if i got any ones hopes up thinking it was another chapter of the story but ill try to have that soon and i want everyone to know who i added more than just names.

Nathan "Nate" Alexander Cross

Height:Medium

Build:Skinny not all too muscular but some

Eye color:Icy Blue

Hair color:Brown

Hair type:short

Age:27

How he met Ocean: In college where he is studying to become a doctor, met her on her first day and has been her friend for the past 9 years.  
Kind of shy but very loving and he cares for Ocean more than she knows. He tries to keep it hidden for when the right time comes to tell her but Ant clearly notices.

Anthony "Ant" Marcus Blade

Height:Between medium and tall

Build:Muscular, works out a lot

Eye color:bright green

Hair color:red

Hair type:short and spiky

Age:28

How he met Ocean: Met Ocean by at a sports store where they got talking and he mentioned the wrestling league he's in and she eventually told him how she used to wrestle and he talked her into trying it again. So they meet regularly at the warehouse with other guys such as Slaughter for wrestling.

He's pretty straight forward, confident, loyal, aggressive but can be a softy, strives for perfection, ambitious,athletic strong willed, and determined. He tries to be very masculine to hide his few insecurities but often comes off as arrogant. He's developed a crush on Ocean, which many can see the attraction but he hides the fact he likes her more than just looks to everyone else.

Slaughter Brakes

Height:short

Build:somewhat muscular

Eye color:hazel

Hair color:Blond

Hair type:medium lenth

Age:26

How he met Ocean:Through Ant at the warehouse wrestling league. Very calm, relaxed, quiet, loyal, quick, stealthy, keeps emotions hidden at all times, talks rarely, and protective. He likes Ocean just as a friend and somewhat sister. They spent a lot of time together at the warehouse and got to know each other where they developed a friendship quickly.

Ocean update- Since moving to California for college on the road to become a doctor, a career path chosen by her mother. She resents her mother greatly still since being forced from her life to move across the country, and hasn't talked to her since refusing phone calls, letters, and occasional visits. She met Nathan her first day on campus and he has been her best friend since keeping her sane.

She hasn't dated since her break up with Matt still feeling attached to him too much to try to move on. She had completely removed herself from wrestling period except for that once in awhile channel flipping she'd be stuck to the TV. Seeing that Matt had succeeded in his dream she started to watch somewhat more until the day of Matt and Lita's first on screen kiss in which she vowed to never watch again and be happy that he had moved on. Of course she couldn't stay away from it completely and tuned in once in awhile.

Meanwhile she met Ant at a sports store while looking around and he got her back into wrestling again. Since then she's been working, hanging out with Nathan, and training with Ant, Slaughter, and the others weekly. She sent in audition tapes and info to wwe headquarters in some hope of a job thinking it wouldn't happen.

She lost her energetic, happy, and humorous self since the move and had retreated inside herself. Slightly bitter, on edge, and unhappy but has worked past it to make it through each day. And to this day the songs from the first dance, 6Th month anniversary, and Every time We Touch, still haunt her endlessly.

And yes 9 years is a long time i know xD Trust me i know, i had to find a career path for her to follow that could last that long in college.

Why the long gap? I wanted Matt to already have been with Lita and ended. But i didn't want him to get with Lita to soon because Ocean, the love of his life, had just left im not gonna have him dating within the year.

And yes Vince is an ass and i like him that way xD

Hope this info helps, just so you can all get into my head and pull the picture out lol Btw, thanks for reviews i love them =) And anything else anyone wants clarified or is just curious about, just asked and ill clear things up. Well i'll get working on the next chap, until then,

Peace, Love, and Mattitude,  
-Lyssa -Hardy-


	26. 9 Years

Matt quickly looks down closing his eyes.

"You're losing it Matt," he thinks to himself, "Girl happens to have the same color hair, your losing it. You're seeing things." He slowly opens his eyes still seeing what looks like Ocean looking back at him.

"Ok Brooke I'll show you the locker rooms first," he says turning around quickly to start down the hall when he hears her respond.

"Wow... I know it's been awhile but i figured you'd remember my name...," she says softly causing Matt to turn back around and really look at her.

"Oh... my... god..." he says his eyes running frantically all over her just looking for something to be out of place. One thing to put him back in reality. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't.

"Who... who are you?" he stammers.

"You don't remember..." she replies looking away quickly, "I'm nobody."

His forearm burns and he stands looking at her.

"Ocean," he manages to say, her head snaps up locking eyes with him again.

"You remember?" she asks.

He slowly moves closer to her willing her to disappear and in her place stand some random girl. But she still there when he's a few inches away, "Is it really you?"

She hesitantly smiles and nods.

"Ocean," he whispers softly. He reaches toward her, but the moment their skin connects a shot of pain runs up Matt's forearm. The feeling of each letter carved into his skin slowly drains back causing him to recoil, clutching his arm. He turns away from Ocean and rips his white wrapping off his arm, and stares in horror at his teen handy-work throbbing an angry red.

"Matt?" Ocean asks her voice coated with concern, "Are you ok?"

He wraps his aching arm back up and turns back to her, "Nice choice of words... I'm-" he's cut off as a red haired male walks from behind the curtains.

"This place is the shit!" he announces with a grin, draping his arm over Ocean's shoulders.

That old tingling feeling he'll never forget as long as he lives shoots into his veins once again. Jealousy.

"Whoa Matt Hardy!" the guy exclaims with a grin, "Didn't take you long to find him O," he chuckles.

"What?" the color drains from her face.

"Your fav, you found him right away," he nods toward Matt.

"I never said he was my favorite Ant," she replies coldly.

The man, apparently named Ant, rolls his eyes and replies, "Way you get glued to the TV when he comes out, you didn't need to say it."

Just as he finishes speaking another man comes out, this time brown hair, and shoves Ant's arm off Ocean and glares at him before turning to Matt.

"Who are you?" he asks noticing the way he and Ocean are looking at one another.

"Matt Hardy," Matt responds looking over the two men, then turns to Ocean. "Who are they?" he asks jealousy thick in his tone.

"Ant and Nate, my friends," she replies staring into Matt's eyes.

Matt looks back and they connect like all those years ago in the gym, a single look that says so much.

"9 years..." Matt whispers stepping toward her ignoring his throbbing arm.

Ocean maintains the gaze with him, "Long time," she responds.

"Why?" he asks once he's a foot away from her, hurt evident in his voice, "Why?"

She continues to stare at him, tears gathering in her eyes, "I'm so sorry," she half sobs.

"What's going on?" Ant asks grabbing Ocean and hugging her in his grip. "Why are you making her cry?" he demands.

Nate glares at Matt and steps close to him, "What the hell is your problem?"

Matt ignores both their questions and keeps his eyes locked on Ocean.

"That last look," he says simply.

"I couldn't help it," she shakes, "I had to look back." She struggles trying to get free of Ant's grip. "Let me go," she says.

"No," Ant replies confusion on his face.

"Let go!" she demands shoving him away. She walks over to stand directly in front of Matt looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Why?" Matt repeats his earlier question.

"I had to," she replies.

"Why did you have to?"

"I was being forced."

"Forced to leave me?"

"Forced to California."

"Why couldn't I go?"

Ocean's eyes water and she finally breaks the gaze, "I did it for you."

"For me?" he asks, "All that did for me was break my heart."

"It also made your dream come true," she whispers.

"What?" he asks but doesn't get an answer when he hears a voice.

"Hey Matt!" Jeff calls coming up next to Matt slapping him on the back hard, "Been looking for ya bro."

"You found me," Matt replies not taking his eyes from Ocean.

Jeff notices the people in front of Matt and he introduces himself, "Hey I'm Jeff," he smiles holding out his hand to Ocean.

Ocean glances down at his hand and a smirk plays on the edge of her mouth, "Nice to meet you Jeff, I'm Ocean."

Jeff's eyes grow big as he looks at the girl more closely, "Oh... my... god," stumbles out.

She forces a smile, "Nice to see you too Jeffro."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" he exclaims attacking her with a hug.

"I know it's been 9 years but is it possible to lose your full vocabulary except 3 words?" she jokes.

"It is frickin possible when your best friend disappears into thin air and one day 9 years later she shows up at your work," he replies.

"What the hell is going on?" Ant forces his way between Ocean and the Hardy brothers, disliking that the attention is not on him.

"A spoiled red head ruining a reuniting, sounds familiar don't you think Matt?" Jeff chuckles.

"Spoiled?" Ant's face glows red with anger.

"Ant stop!" Ocean yells smacking his back.

Ant turns to Ocean and reluctantly backs up.

Jeff bursts out laughing, "Still able to do that? Remember back at practice-" Jeff stops mid-sentence. "9 years Ocean."

"9 years," she confirms looking down.

"I'm sorry to break this little party up," a voice comes from behind them all, "But I instructed Hardy to show the new girl around, so far there has been no showing. Get to work!" Vince growls stalking down the hall.

Ocean looks over at Matt, so much confusion, sadness, happiness, pain, all in one look.

"I'll show you around," Jeff announces leading Ocean down the hall, "Matt take her, friends?" he breaks mid-sentence to look at Ocean.

"Friends," she confirms.

"Take her friends down to the snack area, we'll meet ya there," Jeff finishes.

"Ok," Matt replies blankly turning down the other hall, "Come on you two," he says over his shoulder to Ant and Nate.

Ocean half smiles and mouths, "Sorry," noticing their confusion, they reluctantly follow Matt.

Once they are out of sight Jeff pokes her arm, "Well let's get this tour going shall we?" he asks.

"Sounds good," she replies.

"Wait... why are you getting a tour?" he asks with a chuckle as they walk down a hallway.

"Mr. McMahon hired me," she replies following him.

"For real?" he exclaims, "Sweet!"

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Ocean says, "You act like nothing's happened… why don't you hate me or something?"

Jeff stops and turns to look at her and sighs, "Ocean I don't even know the whole story, but I do know you wouldn't have left if you didn't have to. You and Matt we're in love.

Plus, you know me. I don't judge before I know the facts," he smiles.

She blinks away tears and embraces Jeff in a hug which he quickly returns.

"You'll always still be my best friend Ocean, even if you do disappear into thin air for 9 years."

She smiles and responds, "You'll always be my best friend too, I missed ya Jeffro."

"I missed you too," he grins, "Now how about we start with the women's locker room, quite a favorite of mine."

"Sounds like a plan," she laughs and follows Jeff down the hall.


	27. Lips So Sweet

Matt leads both Ant and Nate toward the make shift cafeteria with the two nagging-ly asking a million questions.

He quickly finds an empty table and plops down, staring into the distance.

"Hello!" the red head Ant demands. "I'm sorta talking to you!"

"How about I sorta beat your face in?" Matt replies closing his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me," the brunette of the two chirps in.

"Shut up faggot," Ant snaps at Nate, "You just can't get over my and Ocean's relationship.

Been frickin jealous since the day you found out cause you know you have no shot."

At the word relationship Matt's eyes snap open, "What did you say?" he demands.

"Maybe if you answer my questions I'll get to yours!" Ant declares.

Matt sighs in anger and replies, "One question, and better fucking tell me about what you just said."

"Alright," Ant says, "Who the hell do you think you are making Ocean cry back there?"

Cry? He asks himself. Did he make her cry?

He closes his eyes replying the painful encounter and stops right when he sees a tear drop down Ocean's cheek.

His throat tightens and he quickly opens his eyes, "I didn't mean to make her cry. It's not what I wanted, I don't know what I wanted... 9 years... oh god 9 years." He hangs his head.

"What about 9 years? You all keeps saying 9 years like its some big secret you're keeping," Ant pushes.

"I said one question!" Matt's head snaps up quickly, "Now what did you say?"

"I called Nathan here a faggot."

"And he is why? That's the part I want to know."

"Well the 9 years part is what I want to know. We can solve this issue pretty easily man."

Matt glares at Ant and replies, "You want the story of my life getting fucked up and my almost dying of blood loss and alcohol intake? Or would you like the happy version of ponies in LALA Land," Matt spits.

Ant looks taken aback and glances at Nate who still looks angry over the earlier comment. "Whoa whoa I don't need to know about you being suicidal. I want to know how Ocean ties into this."

"Tell me what you said first and explain," Matt replies gruffly.

"Fine," Ant says, "I called him fag because he's just jealous. Been hatin' on me since he found out about me. Little boy over there crushin' on my woman and he knows he stands no chance against me." Ant puts his hands behind his head and leans back grinning.

Instantly fire flares in Matt's eyes and he snarls, "Your woman?"

Ant quickly leans back forward in case of an unexpected attack from the agitated man. "Hell ya she's mine. I'm the one that got past some her walls; I'm the one whose shoulder she cried on. I'm the one that brought her back into wrestling. And I'M the one she loves," Ant smirks.

"Bullshit!" Nate exclaims before Matt can reply. "You didn't even meet her until well after we'd been friends. And you say you were there for her and all the crap? You didn't even know her when she first moved here. She was a wreck! And I was her friend. Ya she pushed me away a lot but I kept going back to help her. I got bits and pieces of her past."

"Know her past? I know why more about her past than you do! You didn't even know she wrestled much less how amazing she was at it!" Ant snaps.

"I bet you don't even know where she's from!"

"She's from the east coast!" Ant yells getting in Nate's face.

The men start shoving while Matt sits his eyes glued to the two of them tempted to let them shred one another. He eventually stands up, grabs both men by their shirts and shoves them back in their chairs. "Stop fucking fighting," he snaps at them. "What did she tell you?" he asks Nate.

Nate sends an angry glare at Ant then turns it toward Matt, "Why should I tell you?"

"Cause I fucking said so," Matt snarls. "And I can easily break every bone in your body, don't test me.

"When she first came over she wouldn't say anything but she was always really upset and hurting. Then what she told me, that she was forced away from her home by her mom. For her own safety or something. And she was still really mad at her mom for it because her doing that made her hurt-" Nate cuts off mid-sentence and his eyes grow wide with minimal understanding.

"Hurt. Who?" Matt asks gritting his teeth already knowing the answer.

"Matt," Nate says looking at Matt.

So she had to go... and it hurt her too. And she didn't want to hurt me. He pulls these pieces together but all he succeeds in doing is giving himself a headache.

"Matt? Hurting Matt?" Ant asks, "How do you know Ocean?" he demands.

"Awhile back," comes a voice from behind them followed by another, "We're done."

Ocean steps up to the table Jeff beside her. She looks between Nate and Ant, and her gaze flickers toward Matt but quickly drops when he meets it.

"How do YOU know HIM?" Ant demands staring at Ocean.

Ocean remains silent for a few moments, "Like I said, awhile back..."

"9 years to be exact," Matt says softly.

She looks back at Matt, staring into his brown eyes. The eyes she's loved since the day she met him what is it now... 10 years ago? 11? The twinkle that once lit up his eyes, was gone. Replaced with sadness. It sent a pain to her heart and a tear appeared at her eye which she quickly wiped away.

Matt reaches his hand out toward her hesitantly and she touches her hand to his which he grips. A shot of pain goes over his face but he pulls her closer to him. When she's against the chair she stares down into his eyes and his into hers. He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it softly watching her.

She closes her eyes on the contact of his soft lips, memories flood back of those sweet sweet lips kissing every inch of her body at one time. As his lips pull away from her hand, a soft whimper escapes and she stares into his eyes again. He pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "Can we talk?"

"Hey don't touch her!" Ant exclaims grabbing Ocean's shoulders and yanking her back, suddenly her hand slipping from Matt's. She can't say anything, she just stares at him and she swears she sees his heart break again at her saying nothing.

"It was just a hello," Matt says softly looking at the ground.

"I'd hope so," Ant spits. "I think we should be getting back to our hotel."

Nate just nods noticing Ocean's blank expression and starts down the hall; Ant turns to leave but is held back when Ocean doesn't budge. She eventually reaches into her pocket, and then shoves something in Matt's hand, "Yes," she replies kissing his cheek quickly, then turns to walk down the hall dragging Ant with her.

Matt stares after her then when she disappears around the corner, checks to see what she had jammed in his hand. He opens his fist to reveal a small piece of paper with a phone number and the name, "Ocean Laight" at the top. He closes his fist once again then holds it to his heart inhaling deeply, "My Ocean."


	28. Pissed Off & Plans Set

_Well… long time no chapter everyone lol… Sorry about that. Had some rs probs of my own.. you know breaking up… new boyfriend that used to be your best friend but now suddenly he's your bf? Ya that kind of thing xD And school starting heavy workload this year. But anyway no one cares bout that, this bout Ocean Eyes I'll be trying to update as I get the ideas and have time to jot them down, so know I'm still here and working, just at slower pace sorry. Btw, if you like OE, check out some my other stories cuz chances are… if you're here you like Matt and they're all with Matt xD So check out the one-shots, and I have 2 other series going on to check out if you want.. According To You and Werewolves & Wrestlers. If you read them leave a response saying if you're Team Matt or Team Jacob if you'd like so can have like a poll going. Reviews are always much appreciated so drop me one please if you get the chance =) Lastly, it's short chapter I know… specially after the long wait. But this chapter has to be here for crossway kind of. Next chapter will be much longer I promise. So without further interruption, enjoy the chapter and leave a review to tell me what you think if you can =]_

"How about we go get some food?" Nate suggests disliking the silence and the rumble in his belly.

"Ok," Ocean says quietly and glances down at her cell phone before shoving it in her pocket.

"Alright," Ant grumbles standing up. He walks over to Ocean and looks at her, "O, I'm sorry to be getting under your skin. I'm just confused with this whole thing."

"It's ok Ant," she replies and forces a smile.

Ant smiles back and reaches to hug her when "Every Time We Touch," starts playing from Ocean's pocket. She backs away and pulls the phone out quickly glancing at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey," Matt says.

"Hey," she replies chewing on her lip.

"Are you busy?"

"No I'm not busy," she says granting her two unhappy looks from the boys in the room.

"Can you meet me at the Starbucks on 4th Street in 15 minutes?"

"Sure."

"Ok," Matt pauses, "See you there."

"KK," she replies closing her phone turning back towards Ant and Nate.

Ant scowls at her and demands, "Sure what?"

"I have to go," she replies, "Meeting someone." She walks past them and out the door. Moments later she feels a hand on her arm.

"Ocean," Nate says.

"What?" she replies trying to keep walking.

"What's going on? You're being cold, distant, and I personally couldn't care less that Ant has his feelings hurt, but you care about him so I don't get why you're doing that to him."

"I'm not trying to hurt Ant," she answers guilt starting to run through her mind.

"What's going on Ocean?" Nate asks stops walking and grabs her shoulders to face him.

Ocean looks down then looks back up at Nate, "I don't know what is about to happen Nate, but when I get back… I'll explain some to you both."

"Ok," Nate replies releasing her shoulders, "Where are you going?"

"To meet someone."

"Matt?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I might explain later," she replies and turns away, "I got to go."


	29. Memories and pain Wait, Wth?

Pulling open the door to Starbucks, the scent of coffee rushes at Ocean. She grabs a hot chocolate quickly then slides into a booth to wait. She swishes it mindlessly in her cup and closes her eyes. Memories from the past haunt her mind as the years seem to flash before her under her eyelids. -9 years prior- Rushing, shoving, beeping, cheap cleaners, suffocating! The sights, sounds, and smells of the airport attack her as she numbly walked through looking for her flight. Matt's lips burning on her own, her mother's goodbye numbing her further, and Shane's word echoing in her mind striking the sides off her brain with dull thuds. Boarding the plane she takes one last look out the tiny airplane window at her life, all she's ever known, then slides the panel over it as another panel starts to slide its way over her heart. - Dorms line the walkway as the bright California sun bakes all under it. Students rush from here to there as Ocean stares blankly at the paper in her hand, her backpack thrown over her shoulder and her suitcase at her feet. A sound of wheels raving toward her snaps her out of her daze as a brown haired boy on a skateboard comes to a stop next to her. "Hey," he says with a smile. "I'm Nate. I saw you looking a little lost, new right?" "Ya," she replies looking him over before hesitantly saying, "Ocean." "Nice to meet you Ocean," he grins. "Let me take a look at that." He points to the paper in her hand which she hands over. "Ok Dorm E,"he says motioning toward a dorm building. His features brighten as he looks up, "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, we have all the same classes." "You're in the medical field?" she asks glancing down at his skateboard. He sees her glance and lets out a laugh, "My parents sort of forced me into it, they said I'd never be a pro skateboarder and you know moms, 'it's too dangerous!' " He rolls his eyes then picks up Ocean's suitcase and steps onto his board. "Let's go get you settled." - One text message. Her phone read. Racing down the dead silent street. "O where r u? -Nate" As she fumbled to hit reply, strong arms wrapped around her and a hand slapped across her mouth. "Drop the phone," the gruff voice demands. She lets it slip from her hands and it shatters on the pavement. "Good girl." Darkness. Pain. Agony. Screaming in horror, shoving, biting, force of a blow to her head, hands at her throat as she's invaded. Tears, blood, no hope. Darkness. -Current Time- Ocean's eyes snap open as she represses a scream and tries to slow her frantic heart. She stares down at the table and focuses back on the present. 'Matt's coming' she reminds herself and a smile almost comes across her features when a familiar line sends shivers down her spine. "Hey there beautiful, long time no see." 


	30. Stand Back

"Shane?" she gasps looking up at the man sliding into the booth opposite of her.

"Ocean," he grins, "Looking gorgeous as ever."

She stares at him for a few minutes before finally forcing out, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, duh," his smile gets gradually larger, uncomfortably larger.

The situation finally comes to her and she frowns, "How the fuck did you know I was here?"

"Ah Ocean…" he shakes his head, "Naive little Ocean." He reaches his hands forward to touch hers and she pulls them away quickly. "The information of new divas makes its way around the locker rooms pretty quickly."

"You're in the WWE?" she asks, "Seriously you made it too?"

Anger crosses over Shane's face and his chilly composition defrosts before her eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? No one believed I could make it! Jeff the whack job made it, and Matt tried to fucking kill himself and he still made it! I'm the fucking Hurricane!"

"The guy with the mask and braces-," she starts then part of what he said sinks in. "Matt tried to what?"

He realizes his mistake and looks confused for a moment before the chilliness sets back in. "He tried to kill himself."

"Why? How?" she demands staring at Shane.

"Drunk himself to oblivion and cut himself like a little bitch," Shane shrugs.

"Don't talk about him like that! And why?"

"After you left," he mutters.

She stares at him blankly processing the information.

"He was gonna ask you to marry him, the day you left," he continues.

A flashback strikes Ocean as he says the words and the day she left plays clearly in her mind freezing at the point Matt tried to reach into his pocket and tell her something. Looking over his wet hair, clean shaven, nice clothes.

She snaps herself back to reality and realizes she is supposed to be meeting Matt here. She looks at Shane and asks, "Where is he?"

Shane smirks and replies, "Well you texted him back saying you couldn't make it until later.

"No I didn't!" she snaps.

Shane pulls out his phone and twirls it in his hands, "Technology these days. Pretty great huh?"

"Why? She glares at him.

"I needed to talk to you," he replies.

"Then talk."

"Not here," he says casting a glance around the room, "Outside."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be overheard." He stands up and gazes at Ocean then holds his hand out, "Come on. It will be quick."

"You have to explain more also," she adds looking at his hand.

"Fine."

She takes his hand and he pulls her up from the booth. Once she's up she lets go of his hand instantly, but he grabs her arm and steers her toward the door.

"Don't touch me," she says trying to pull her arm from him.

"I'm just leading you."

"I said let go Shane."

She looks up and around the Starbucks and catches the man at the counter's eye.

"Help!" she yells to him and he quickly comes out from behind the counter.

"What's going on here?" he questions staring a hole into Shane.

"He-!" Ocean starts but Shane covers her mouth.

"I'm her brother," Shane explains looking at the man. "She's not feeling well, and she refuses to go to back to the hospital. She's been having some… mental problems," Shane puts on a face of sadness and concern. "I'm taking her back where she can get better."

"Alright, I thought you two looked alike," says the man buying Shane's story, "And I'm so sorry." He nods his head then places his arm on Ocean's shoulder, "Get better sweetie."

"Thank you," Shane says, "My beautiful baby sister." He places a kiss on her cheek and smiles widely at the man, then turns wrapping one arm around her waist and the other lightly on her mouth, and walks them to the door. Once they get outside he releases her waist and drops his hand from her mouth then grabs her arm once again.

"What the fuck was that about?" she asks angrily.

"I have to talk to you, and you were being uncooperative so I had to get physical," he states still tugging her arm roughly leading her towards the parking lot on the side.

"Where are we going?" she asks with a defeated sigh.

"By my car," he answers.

Once they make it to a bright green car with painted black strips Shane releases her arm and nonchalantly unlocks his car and puts his hands in his pockets.

As Ocean looks over the car, Shane sneaks quietly behind her watching her. She pulls out her phone when suddenly Shane grabs her causing her to drop her phone. She lets loose a ear shattering scream as the phone smashes on the pavement, his grip making her feel trapped. Darkness and pain cloud her memories as his hand slams over her mouth.

He shoves her to the ground fast, holding her down with his weight. She struggles against him, but he has her pinned down with all his might. He reaches in his pockets and pulls out some rope and binds her hands and legs together. He reaches in his other pocket and pulls out duct tape, quickly flipping her over, he places a long strip over her mouth, then reinforces the rope by taping her legs together. He stands up then pulls her up carefully next to him and pulls open the backseat shoving her in.

"I promised that if I couldn't have you," Shane says standing by the door, "No one can." He slams the door with all his might.

Matt walks slowly toward the Starbucks next to his hotel, thoughts and memories flowing freely through his mind as he feels he can finally breathe.

"Ocean is back," he says aloud to himself. The taste of the words on his tongue bring a grin to his face. She's back. She didn't want to leave him. He's single. He's going to see her in the next few minutes.

He turns the corner into the Starbucks parking lot, and quickly jumps out of the way as a green car comes crashing out.

Looking at the car with disgust, he looks in the back window as it tears out of the parking lot, his eyes connect with a pair of blue eyes he knows so well, but filled with fear. Tape over her mouth as she gazes out the back window at him that split second. Matt's eyes snap down to the license plate and his breath freezes in his throat as he recognizes the license plate.

Next to a cartoon looking scribble of a hurricane, being lit up by bright green neon lights, the license plate reads, "stndbck."

"There's a hurricane coming through," he finishes, his pulse beating in his eardrums.

Shane.


End file.
